The Catalyst
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Ed doesnt trade his alchemy but his life. But he doesnt die either no he ends up falling from the sky and landing on a 17 year old Itachi who was gearing up to fight Kakashi. I WILL BE REWRITING THIS STARTING FROM CHAPTER ONE AND THEN UPDATING NEW CHAPTERS WHEN I CATCH UP
1. Far From Home

_Alright so here it is my newest fic. I know I throw a lot out there but this one I know I'll keep up with. I don't own Naruto people if I did I would have never killed Itachi or made Sasuke go all crazy. In this fic Tsunade is already Hokage cause I just don't wanna deal with the whole mission to find her thing. And its not going to follow the story line like at all. Sorry if you don't like it but hey go read something else then. _

**Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch-**

**All the places I've been and things I've seenA million stories that made up a million shattered dreamsThe faces of people I'll never see againAnd I can't seem to find my way home**

As the idea hit him Ed drew the transmutation circle. The one he knew by memory at this point, the one that would surely save Al.

**Edward Elric POV:**

"This is my last act as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I didn't lie as I pounded my hands into the earth, and started the cycle. I had no idea if I would be back. I just hoped Al would understand as an older brother I couldn't let this happen to him. Not because of me. Not because of what I forced him to do all those years ago. And not after we were so close to both being free, and normal again.

As I was pulled, and arrived at the doors I stood tall. Feeling odd as I still adjusted to my flesh arm, and not the slight heaviness of metal.

The blank child, the guardian of gate grinned at me.

"Have you come for your brother?"

It asked tauntingly.

"But how will you pull a whole person out? What is the payment? Will you offer up your own body?"

I hated its condescending voice, and steeled my face.

"Not just my life. My time. I give it to Al, all of it. My time and memories I'm giving it up for Alphonse. I trade everything for him."

For a moment the human like creature frowned and then that annoying grin broke out again.

"I think your arm will be just enough more to make it even."

I glanced longingly at my newly flesh again arm. I couldn't help thinking it was worth it. I sort of deserved to keep my automail anyway.

"Its his then."

The gates opened behind the blank child, and he stood to wave me through.

"Good-bye Fullmetal Alchemist."

When I jumped into the void of knowledge I heard Al scream out for me.

"Brother!"

I turned over, and smiled at his vanishing figure. I had done it. This was it.

Or so I thought. One moment I'm plunging deep into the void, and then I'm free falling, looking up at my very familiar metal arm, and a crystal blue sky.

Of course the free falling didn't last long, since I crashed into something that felt a lot like a person, and then sank heavily into some kind of water. A lake, pond, maybe even the ocean if I was that unlucky. All I know is I pulled the person down with me, and as I gasped for air, my lungs filled with water. Within no time I was unconscious and had no doubt I would drown to death.

I just felt bad for the sorry bastard I pulled down with me.

**Itachi Uchiha POV:**

I expected the words Kakashi said to his comrades.

"Both of you close your eyes now!"

As they did Kakashi closed his own eye that didn't hold the Sharingan, and I got ready to trap him in my tsukiyomi. Or I thought I was before a thing with blonde hair and black clothes fell on me. As I attempted to stay above the water I missed the arm made of steel that collided with my head. It knocked me out pretty easily.

I had no idea what had happened, but I knew whoever just knocked me out wasn't normal. If the metal limb was any give away.

**End POV's:**

Kakashi didn't know weather to laugh at his dumb luck or cry in relief. He knew a fight against Itachi Uchiha, boy genius who took out his own clan wouldn't end well. So the boy from the sky must have been God sent.

While Asuma distracted Kisame who tried to jump to Itachi's aid, Kakashi dropped his chakra and dove under to pull the boy and Itachi up. They both seemed unconscious by the time Kakashi got a hold of them and pulled them both up. He looked around hastily for Asuma and Kurenai and spotted Gai fighting Kisame instead. Before he could call out to his, he would never admit it, friend Kurenai popped up and helped Kakashi drag them to solid land.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Kurenai dropped Itachi a little hard onto the ground. She pumped his chest a few times and the unconscious teen spit up all the water he had sucked into his lungs. The blonde kid had already hacked up all the water, and was now just dry heaving next o Kakashi.

His clothes were torn to shreds, black pants, and shirt. No forehead protector, that Kakashi could see at least. He had blonde hair, obviously, that was braided, and messy looking. From what Kakashi had seen his eyes were golden, and he guessed his age some where around sixteen.

But the one thing his eyes were instantly drawn to was the very exposed mechanical looking arm.

Kakashi gave the guy a few more minutes of empting his stomach, and lungs. Half because he felt sorry for guy but mainly cause it sort of grossed him out.

When the kid stopped and looked up to Kakashi the jonin helped him stand and then held his hands behind his back.

"Not this again."

He muttered, and Kakashi smiled.

"I don't know what you were trying to do but as of right now you're a suspicious person and I have to report you to Tsunade."

Ed sighed. He always ended up in these situations. Just when he thought he did something right and died for his brother he got thrown into another country, dimension, world. He didn't really know just yet.

"Can I at least get dried up?"

As he looked back to see Kakashi's face his eyes made contact with the Sharingan and Kakashi very easily put him to sleep.

"Was that really necessary Kakashi?"

Gai asked as he came up to stand next to him.

"Kisame?"

He asked. Gai shook his head.

"He took off. I thought it'd be better if I was here when-"

As he was talking Kakashi passed out.

"You did just this."

Gai caught his friend, and Asuma picked up an unconscious Edward. Kurenai glared half heartedly at the men.

"What am I supposed to do with Itachi Uchiha?"

As the words were said two ANBU showed up.

"We have orders to obtain Itachi Uchiha and take him directly to ROOTs headquarters."

One of them spoke. Asuma shook his head.

"You cant take him, he might know who this boy is. We have to take them to the Hokage then she can decide what to do with them. Until then you can help us carry him to her office."

The ANBU looked reluctant to let their orders be over ruled, but followed the jonin to the Hokage's tower. When they arrived both Ed and Itachi had their hands chained by the guards, and Itachi was blindfolded. Before they even entered the Hokage's office the ANBU took Itachi's cloak, and any weapon they could find off of him.

"He is disarmed now."

One of them said and Kurenai opened the door to let the men in. Gai paused, and then waved to them.

"I will give the Hokage my report later I'm going to drop Kakashi off at the hospital first."

The others nodded in understanding and Gai flashed out of there in a green blur. Tsunade stood as they all walked into her office. A look of anger and confusion on her face.

"What's the meaning of this?"

She asked.

"We, Kakashi, I and Kurenai encountered Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. There was a fight, and during the fight this boy-"

He held Ed up as if showing her why he had the blonde.

"Fell from the sky and landed on Itachi. They fell into the lake we were standing on and began to drown. Kakashi pulled them out and Itachi has not regained consciousness. This boy did though and Kakashi used his Sharingan to knock him out. The ANBU arrived and we reported straight to you, Gai took Kakashi to the hospital because he collapsed due to over use of his Sharingan."

Tsunade sat at her desk and frowned. This wasn't something she wanted to happen so shortly after becoming Hokage.

"Take them both to holding cells. And watch them closely, call me when one of them regains consciousness."

They nodded and as they all turned to leave Tsunade stopped them.

"Wait."

Pausing they all turned to look at her.

"ANBU you are dismissed, and tell Danzo not to stick his nose in my business unless asked."

The men seemed to take the words offensively but left nonetheless. Once they were gone Tsunade walked over to Itachi and ran a hand through his wet, and bloody hair.

"He's been injured. His head is bleeding."

She started to heal the wound and wondered what could have caused such an injury. Tsunade looked around at some of the jonin he had been fighting and they looked worse then he did. It was when she really looked at this new person that she noticed the mechanical arm.

She finished healing the Uchiha and narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Tell me the moment he awakens. I have a lot of questions for this boy who fell from the sky."

With that they left. Tsunade collapsed into her desk chair and sighed.

"What is happening to this village?"

She asked out loud.


	2. These Walls

**These Walls- Trapt-**

**Like clockwork **

**I commit the crime**

**I pretend to be**

**Everything they like**

**I've been here before**

**I've seen you before**

_Chapter two people I hope you like it. Please review or comment. _

Edward and Itachi weren't in the best of luck that day. All of the holding cells were taken except for one. So Asuma used one of the block hand cuffs on each of them. Left Itachi blindfolded, and bound both their feet in similar wooden blocks.

As he closed the heavy wooden, and metal door, and sighed tiredly. Looking at the two teens in the cell. They were so young. How could things like this happen to the youth of this world. Itachi was seventeen, and the blonde boy looked about the same. For all they knew he was part of the Akatsuki too.

Asuma leaned against the wall and waved the guard, trailing his every move, away. He could watch two unconscious teens and send a messenger to Lady Tsunade when one of them woke up. He just hoped they didn't get up at the same time. Now that would be a mess, and he knew it.

As Asuma was dozing off slightly a few hours later the blonde boy woke up thrashing and then sat up to meet Asuma's worried gaze.

"Where am I?"

He asked. Asuma had put out his cigarette and held his hand up to halt the on slaughter of questions. The blonde boy glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. Asuma nodded for the guard to get Tsunade, and Ed looked around his cell. His eyes landed on the unconscious Itachi and he frowned.

"What happened to him?"

He asked and Asuma smirked, as he lit up another cigarette.

"You."

Ed winced as he realized that must have been the person he landed on when he got there.

"He gonna be okay?"

Asuma shrugged, and Tsunade stormed into the dark corridor.

"Which one is it?"

She asked Asuma at the same time glaring at Ed.

"This one."

Ed replied. Slowly getting ticked off that he was not only bound and caged, but being looked at like he was some sort of criminal.

Well it definitely wouldn't be the first time. He thought bitterly to himself. In fact back home it happened so often he was starting to believe he was a criminal. Man if Al could see him now.

The thought of his brother made him somber up. His anger slowly fading. Would he ever get to see Al again?

"Has he tried anything since he has awoken?"

She asked briskly.

"Hello I'm right here?"

Ed spoke up.

"Do not talk unless asked to."

Tsunade barked at him. Ed was suddenly reminded why women were so scary. She had stomped her foot and left a dent in the floor where her heel was.

"Yes ma'am."

Ed said timidly. He began to draw a transmutation circle in the dust on the floor, and got ready to escape. These people didn't seem like the type to listen to reason.

**Tsunade's POV:**

I looked at the boy in the cell with Itachi. He looked the same. Black tattered clothes, his once braided blonde hair messy, gold eyes, and a mechanical arm.

"Now what is your name?"

He looked tame, but his eyes burned with passion, and possibly anger.

"Edward Elric."

What an odd name. I couldn't help but think, his clothes seemed strange too. He wasn't wearing sandals, but leather shoes with thick soles.

"Where do you come from?"

His face became guarded and he countered with an question of his own.

"Where am I?"

"Konoha."

The obvious confusion on his face was surprising to me. I didn't let it show on my face and cleared my throat to draw his attention back to me.

"You didn't answer my question."

His eyes narrowed and he sat up straighter. I saw he had been drawing something it looked like a bunch of random circles and lines. It was my mistake at the time to ignore it, and think nothing of those lines.

**Ed's POV:**

There was no way of explaining I wasn't even from this world. I had no idea where I was except that it was called Konoha.

"I'm a traveler."

It was the easiest thing to explain.

"My men tell me you fell from the sky and landed on S-Rank criminal Itachi Uchiha."

I tiled my head. I had no idea what S-Rank was but I definitely knew the word criminal. And this Itachi person must be the guy knocked out in the cell with me.

"Well if you mean that guy, then yeah I guess I did."

She followed my pointed hand and then froze. Confused I looked over to him as well and saw that he was waking up. Unlike me he rolled onto his feet and stood, even chained up ready for a fight.

I made the mistake of shifting, and Itachi, I was still just guessing that was his name. He nearly disappeared and was suddenly way too close to me. I barely had enough time to make a spike and break the cuffs on my hands. I rolled out of his path and pushed myself to my own feet. Then turned the shackles around my ankles into bits and pieces of wood. I was almost grabbed by the blindfolded Itachi and grabbed him by the neck with my automail arm. He seemed shocked to feel the cold metal wrapped around his throat. But I only knew that because he tensed in my grip. It was then that I annoyingly realized the guy was an inch or so taller than me.

"Who are you?"

He asked in a calm voice. As if I wasn't holding him in a potentially deathly grip.

"Edward Elric. And I'm guessing your Itachi Uchiha."

As he was going to shove me away I heard the door open and Itachi was grabbed by Tsunade and he froze instantly. She pulled him out of my hold and the guy with the cigarette shoved me against the hard wall. I kicked him in the chest with my left leg and he made a oof sound as he stumbled back. I made a opening in the wall and started to run.

**Itachi's POV:**

"Get him!"

Tsunade yelled out from behind me. I didn't even try to move. I might be able to get away from Tsunade, and Asuma, but once they sent the ANBU after me I wouldn't be so lucky. I was already low on chakra and Kisame wasn't around. This didn't seem like the best situation to be in at the moment.

Plus being bound was never a lot of fun, or worked to someone's advantage let alone mine.

So I thought of a better plan.

"You wont be able to catch him."

I said flatly. If there was one thing I was better at then fighting it was lying.

"And how do you know that?"

Tsunade asked venomously.

"I work with him."

Her grip on me tightened, and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"So he's powerful?"

I nodded.

"Very."

"How do we stop him?"

I laughed coldly to add more to the act.

"The only one in the Akatsuki to take him out were I and our Leader. Your nin don't stand a chance."

I knew she was thinking, and I knew what she would offer me when she was done.

A deal.

"What if I convinced the Elders not to execute you right now?"

I nearly smirked at my own geniuseness.

"Then I would be in your debt Lady Tsunade."

If I wasn't blindfolded I knew I would see her sneering face. She was pissed off, and it was coming off of her in waves.

"My Lady you cant be planning on using him to retrieve the kid?"

Asuma pleaded from to the left of me.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice. But this doesn't mean I trust him."

Her grip on me was gone, and before I could move a muscle she placed her hand on the back of my exposed neck. The chakra burned into my flesh, and worked its way through my body. It took everything in me not to scream out in pain. I did end up collapsing to my knees, and just barely kept myself from face planting.

"What did you do?"

I hissed out from gritted teeth. It was her turn to laugh and I wished I could glare at the woman. Maybe trap her in a genjutsu where all she hears is my own laugh.

"I have bound you to the village limits, if you try to leave you will be stopped instantly. And if you use your abilities on any one in this village I have the authority to immobilize you."

If I had less control over my emotions I would have sneered.

"Then unbind me so I can go stop him before he gets out of the village limits."

I was quickly unbound and my blindfold removed. I made sure to keep my cool so the Sharingan didn't activate. I would need all my strength to escape the seal she placed on me. Even now I could feel the binding power behind it.

"Now go."

I was already half way out of there when she said the words. I had struggled to my feet and was looking for someone I had no idea what they looked like.

Then I figured I might as well try to get past the seal, and escape. Since Kisame was nowhere to be seen he must be waiting right outside the village limits in the woods for me. And he wouldn't wait long. Plus he had all of our money. So I ran out into the village, weak and tired, but heading for freedom.

Too bad I never really made it.


	3. The Strength to go On

_I really hope this gets read its like the best thing I ever thought of. I've been dying to read a good crossover of something and it seemed to be a bust so I threw myself into this and damn is it looking good. Hope you like it so here's chapter 3._

**The Strength to go On- Rise Against-**

**What we are is a sum of a 1000 lies**

**What we know is almost nothing at all**

**But we are what we are till the day we die**

**Or till we don't have the strength to go on**

**Till we don't have the strength to go on**

**Ed's POV:**

As I ran as fast as I could away from building I had escaped from I could hear shouting behind me. Orders of catching me. So I took to the roofs. Creating an effective ladder, and climbing up so fast I surprised my self. I then destroyed it, and sped across the roof tops. When I came to one I couldn't either jump or just run over I would transmute a path, and let it fall to pieces once I passed.

Once I thought I was safe, and getting closer to the woods away from the city I was surrounded by some masked men.

I barely had time to fight off some of their attacks. And more than slightly shocked to have fire, water, and needles thrown at me.

Maybe I was still in my world just in a place I had never heard of. It was a long shot I knew, but that little spark of hope drove me to try harder.

"Come on you cant be serious?"

I taunted them, and I used my automail as a sword. Fighting a few of them off, and continuing my run to escape. They were faster than I could see. More of them caught up with me and continued the on slaughter of attacks.

I was getting frustrated with their unfair ability to out run, and attack me. So I stopped moving and guessed their speed on closing in. Once they were close enough I trapped a few of them in a enclosed box of steel and wood from the rooftops.

The few I hadn't caught seemed shocked and even more so when they saw Itachi Uchiha run past them. I locked eyes with him, and had to wonder why they blindfolded him before. It seemed odd to me.

I saw his eyes flash to my arm, and almost cursed when he changed his path from heading the way I was before stopping to fight, to right at me.

This time I didn't have time to block or transmute a barrier. He returned the favor from earlier and grabbed me by the throat.

"Hello Edward Elric."

I smiled sarcastically.

"Itachi."

He nodded, and before I could do anything once again he moved too freaking fast. Itachi had me slammed against the ground below the roof I had been standing on. All the air rushed out of my lungs, and the masked men out of sight.

"I need your help."

He whispered as the dust from our fall surrounded us. I looked at him confused. Too stunned to fight him at the moment. Cause from where I was laying I seemed to be the one who needed help.

"And what makes you think I'll help?"

I spit the words out after regaining air to my lungs. He just smirked.

"Because after the lie I told the Hokage you're a wanted criminal just like me, and would probably be killed before you make it to the gates."

Well damn that didn't sound good now did it?

**Itachi's POV:**

As I tried to get past the ANBU while they were distracted with someone and was nearly trapped in some kind of massive trapping jutsu. As if the roof of the building had come to life and formed a box of metal and wood around them. I saw the others that hadn't been trapped and ran past them.

It was then that I saw a blonde haired person, with gold eyes. His eyes locked with mine, and I held it for a second. Tempted to use my Sharingan on him, when I saw the metal mechanical looking arm.

Edward Elric came to mind. He must be the one who grabbed me when I attempted to attack him.

I moved swiftly and was glad when he was too slow to avoid me. He might not be fast but from what I just saw him do he was definitely not weak.

"Hello Edward Elric."

The smile he gave was obviously not a true smile and I knew this person was a fighter to the core of his being.

"Itachi."

I could use that to my advantage. And for once all I'd have to do was tell the truth. As I dropped us from the roof to the ground I waited for the natural cover I knew would come with the fall before talking to him.

"I need you help."

I stated as the dust rose around us. Blocking us from any ANBU looking. Best not to let them know I was conspiring with a potential enemy when I was an enemy. Cause two threats are always worse then one. And I wanted to keep my threat on the lower rank of concern.

Its not like I was here to kill anyone. No I had done enough of that years ago.

Flashes of blood, and screams echoed in my memory and I was pulled from my own personal hell at Edward's question.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

He asked.

"Because after the lie I told the Hokage you're a wanted criminal just like me, and would probably be killed before you make it to the gates."

He frowned, and I really didn't expect him to reach his hands past me, clap them together and make my shirt weigh more than anything I had ever felt before. I had to let go of him as I fell to my side.

"If your going to use me I might as well use your help too. Now what the hell are you people?"

I stared at him with concealed confusion.

"Ninja what did you think?"

I saw the shock flash over his expression before being smothered by anger.

"Nothing just asking. Now how do I get out of this place?"

I started to get to my feet and it took a lot more effort then I thought it would. Whatever he had done to my vest was something I had never encountered before.

"That's impressive I just made your shirt weigh somewhere around 300 pounds. For someone seemingly normal looking I didn't think you could even move in that."

He once again clapped his hands together and one of his hands grazed my shirt before I could even begin to shift away from him. I was relived to feel the weight of my clothes lift and return to normal. As the ANBU landed around us and began to encircle us in a ring made of threatening people I grabbed Edward.

He seemed to be using his hands after clapping them together so I held them against his sides, and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Play along and we both might live through this."

He tensed and thrashed in my hold. But not strong enough to even make my grip weaken. That's how I knew he was faking. Cause earlier he had me so tightly by the neck I could barely move. So I knew he was stronger then he was trying at the moment.

"I have orders from Tsunade to bring her my companion here."

He jerked Edward a bit, and the ANBU moved in closer.

"And why should we trust you Uchiha?"

One of them hissed at me. I turned to look at them Sharingan in full spin, and glared at the one who dared question me.

"Because your still alive."

I said flatly. When I moved to look at that ANBU my hair must have shifted to expose the seal Tsunade left on the back of my neck. One of the ANBU on the other side of the one I was glaring at gasped, making me whip my head around to look at them.

"He is marked. Tsunade put a containing seal on him."

It was a woman's voice and I silently thanked the gods women were more observant then men. Because if she hadn't said anything I would have had to knock them all out.

"Yes so unless you want to deal with your Lady I suggest letting me take this person."

I kept my voice cold, and dripping with power. Letting my chakra pressure bleed out to weigh on them.

One of the ANBU laughed and I had the urge to set him on fire. Only when the urge flared up my neck began to sting.

"You couldn't hurt us if you tried. Even the mighty Itachi Uchiha can be leashed like a dog it seems."

As the stinging turned into burning I realized what he was saying might be true. Just thinking and planning on injuring the man made it hurt more.

This seal was proving to be more of a hassle then I had predicted.

**Ed's POV: (again)**

As I listened to them talk around me I knew now for a fact I was nowhere near home. It was depressing and infuriating all at once. I finally make Al human again and now I'll probably never get to even see him smile one last time.

"If you can see I'm no threat let me pass."

I was shoved by Itachi breaking my train of morbid thoughts. We walked right by the guys who moments before were threatening to kill or capture both of us. Maybe this guys plan would work.

Only problem was I couldn't help but notice we were headed in the direction I had been running away from. Once we were away from the people in masks I shook Itachi's hold off of me.

"There's no way I'm letting you trick me and turn me into your leader."

As the words left my mouth there was a crash behind me and Itachi looked surprised at whatever caused it. Only his face didn't really show the emotion of surprise I only knew he was because I saw him jump back the tiniest most almost unnoticeable amount.

"Jiraya."

Was all he said as he grabbed me by the shoulder and held me facing a large man with long white hair.

When he attacked Itachi so fast I missed what he did completely I knew my life here was not going to be any easier than back home.

There was no helping the sigh I let out, as I held my hands up in surrender. Might as well get this over with. I thought bitterly as this Jiraya person picked up a once again unconscious Itachi and grabbed me by the shoulder.

I was once again directed to the place I had worked so hard to get away from in the first place.

_If you see a few more mistakes then in the other two its probably because it like 2:51am when I'm wrapping this up and just wanna post it already._


	4. The Outsider

_Okay totally thrilled this has got so many hits and a few reviews already! Here's the next chapter for all you readers. _

_With lots of help from itachiluv18_

_Oh and on a side note if a lot of these events don't match up its probably cause I'm too lazy to go back and read or watch the actual episodes or chapters. And I know the events I mention happening didn't happen in any of those, but this is fan fiction people remember that. And once again if you have a problem with this or it becomes morbidly confusing complain and or read something else. Not to be mean or anything sorry about that, but yeah. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. _

**The Outsider- A Perfect Circle-**

**Lying through your teeth again**

**Suicidal imbecile**

**Think about it your pounding on the fault line**

**What'll it take to get through to you **

**Go with this**

**Why do you wanna throw it all away like this**

**Such a mess**

Jiraiya led Ed while carrying Itachi and had to think he was the most suicidal ninja in the world. He almost laughed to himself. Jiraiya always knew he was the craziest one out of them all. Once he regrouped with Tsunade and a few other jonin in her tower Jiraiya was starting to hope Itachi would wake up and fight back.

It didn't really seem fair to knock out such a strong ninja when he was so obviously weakened already. Gai had filled him in on all things happening in Konoha when they met up in the hospital. Naruto had pushed himself a little too much during training and Gai just had to open his giant mouth.

Then another nin came in and started shouting that the mystery boy and Itachi were running around Konoha destroying shit.

And it was just his luck Sasuke and Sakura were coming to visit Naruto and overheard everything. He sighed at the memory of the youngest Uchiha's outraged reaction. His Sharingan active, and spinning in anger. He was sure if he looked closely the young ninja's hair was moving on its own with his anger.

Jiraiya was sad to think at that time he was too slow to realize Sasuke was making a run for it. And by the time Jiraiya had time to curse his luck he was gone.

So being the awesome, bat shit crazy Sanin he was Jiraiya sensed for the strongest chakra source that wasn't Tsunade and beat the runt there. It helped to know the possibly worst S-Class criminal ever to come out of Konoha was already weakened, and fought with others before Jiraiya attempted to take him on.

"Hey are you just going to ignore the fact that I'm standing here?"

Ed cut into the meeting they were all having. Out of the people that were there it seemed like they were the top ninja in the village at the time. Minus Kakashi and Gai. After really looking around the room he saw there were about five other ninja in the room. One ANBU and four war veterans, three of which Jiraiya believed had children around Naruto's age.

All eyes shifted from the very dangerous unconscious Itachi Uchiha to the young man.

"Yes. Take Itachi to the ANBU detaining room, and watch him."

The one ANBU in the room nodded, and did as told. Disappearing in a flash with Itachi and then all attention was turned to the one person none of them had ever seen before.

**Ed's POV:**

As all those uptight people talked around at me, and I began to get annoyed. I could have easily escaped at this point. No one had bound my hands, and none of them were really watching me. In fact they just seemed scared shitless of Itachi. Who was knocked out anyway. But still. I might as well convince them I'm an innocent person, and get on with my life.

Whatever that may be in this world. I still didn't have a clue.

"Itachi tells me you are part of the Akatsuki with him."

I scowled at her. Feeling my eyebrows knit together at the accusation.

"Lady I don't even know what that is. Whatever he told you to get youc to let him go was a lie."

I tried to stay calm, and by try I mean didn't grab her and shake her till she believed me and not that black haired demon. He was obviously evil.

"Then where are you from?"

She asked. It was a challenge and sadly I didn't have a very good answer to it since they knew I didn't live here, and I had no idea what anything was called in this world.

"I'm a traveler."

I said it with a smile. Hoping that would convince them to drop it. The woman nodded slowly, and then walked closer to me slowly. She licked my forehead, and it felt more like a punch.

"Ow!"

I couldn't help up shout.

"What the hell was that for lady?"

She gave me the most pissed off expression I have ever seen.

"Do not lie to me Edward Elric. If that is even your name."

She sighed and backed away.

"Since you refuse to tell me I must assume Itachi wasn't lying. And after what you did to the ANBU that caught up with you only proves it more."

Her face got confused then pissed again.

"And how did you even use a jutsu in the cell earlier. That whole area has an anti jutsu restriction on it. But you got out of there like it was nothing at all."

Damn.

"Must not have been working."

I said cheerily. She didn't buy it. I could tell by the way she looked about ready to smack me.

"Why are you in Konoha?"

She asked. I didn't miss that she bypassed commenting on me telling her the system she had was faulty.

"Because you wont let me leave."

I tried to take a step forward, and was suddenly being held back by three men. All of which didn't seem too friendly at the moment.

"How did you get into Konoha in the first place?"

The woman once again continued to ask me questions even if I answered hers the way I had been.

"I fell from the sky. I thought you already knew that."

There was a tick in her forehead I had seem with Mustang a few times and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Yes. But that doesn't tell us how you got into Konoha in the first place."

I nodded.

"I have no idea how I got here."

It was the first serious thing I'd said the whole time. I couldn't joke about this. I was supposed to be dead, not in a world without Al, Winery, Mustang, Grandma, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and everyone else at Central. Damn I had even started to like Ling a bit. Sure he was an annoying prince from Xing but still. And his two men, or well one of them was a woman but still. They had all grown on me. They were friends and family, and now being here. It was sort of painful.

"What do you mean?"

One of the men who had jumped to make me immobile asked me. He had a scar on his face, and his hair was up in a sort of pineapple ponytail. It would have been comical had he not seemed decent.

"I mean I wasn't supposed to be there, or end up here. I was supposed to be dead."

Thinking about everyone I had left at home had made me angry, and bitter. My words were harsh and I knew it was hard to of it as a lie when I said it like that.

"Dead?"

The man with white hair that Itachi had called Jiraiya asked. I nodded once, and looked down at my still messed up clothes. I looked like hell.

Without really thinking about it I clapped my hands together and transmuted my clothes to me at least whole again. I felt odd without my coat, and made a mental note to look into getting some red fabric for it.

It wasn't until I heard a gasp from the woman who had been questioning me, and seemed to be in charge, that I realized doing that was a mistake.

"What are you?"

Another one of the men asked. He was fat, with a lot of red looking hair.

"Just something I can do."

I said. No way was I about to start explaining Alchemy to ninjas. Sure from what I have seen they could also do some kind of alchemy, but it seemed more element based then what I was used to. Like how Mai could heal and stuff.

"Then it is a bloodline then."

Jiraiya stated. I shrugged. If that's what they wanted to believe then let them. As long as it got me the hell out of there. The expressions on their faces told me I might have made a mistake with that one. It was a look of slight fear, and an evil scientist. I suddenly felt overly exposed as the woman leaned in closer and probed at my automail arm.

"What is this mechanical limb?"

She asked.

"It was a gift from a friend."

Its not like I could tell them it was common and I used all the money my mom left when she died to get my arm and leg made. Then continued upkeep with my nice paycheck from Central.

A thought came to me that now if I broke my arm in anyway there was no one to fix it for me.

I must have looked as depressed as I suddenly felt because she backed off.

"So what are you doing here? Why are you here?"

I felt like she was asking the same questions over and over again. It was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Look I already told you I'm not here to cause trouble. I got here by mistake, this wasn't suppose to happen."

Without really thinking about it I tried to move closer to her, and a sharp piece of metal was pressed against my throat.

"That's far enough."

The man with the scarred face said. One of the other two grabbed an arm each. Then I looked up into the almost icy gaze of the woman who had been talking.

"Since you are obviously refusing to answer anything right now I will have to take drastic measures."

Well that didn't sound good. But I was already too pissed off to think now was a time to play along.

"Take him to the ANBU headquarters as well. Inoichi."

The blonde haired man holding my normal arm looked to her like a soldier would his commander. And now I knew why she was the one asking all the questions. She must be the leader, or ruler here. This woman like Major General Armstrong was at Brigs.

"Yes my Lady?"

"I will be needing your abilities with him and Uchiha."

He nodded curtly, and the woman turned to stride over to her desk.

"Take him now. And make sure his hands are far apart, we don't need him escaping again."

All I could think was this day couldn't get much worse. And life just loved to prove me wrong.


	5. Oceans

_Okay I know the last one was like all Ed, but now its Itachi's turn. And yes, yes I keep knocking him out but it was convenient for the storyline. Sorry about that. But no more! Itachi is awesome and undefeatable, at least to me he is. So here you go, back to the old Itachi and all his awesomeness._

**Oceans- Evanescence**

**Cross the oceans in your mind**

**Find a way to blur the line**

**In the end you never can wash**

**The blood from your hands**

After Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza took Edward to the ANBU headquarters Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed in the office.

"So Tsunade what kind of backwards seal did you put on Itachi? And how did you do it anyway? Your not a Sealer."

Tsunade poured herself a drink and downed it. After an long exaggerated sigh she looked up at Jiraiya with a smirk.

"It wasn't a seal, but he doesn't know that."

Her old friend laughed, and sat down in front of him.

"Your trying to con one of the smartest young men to come out of Konoha, man Tsunade your as crazy as I remember."

She laughed bitterly.

"So what is your fake seal supposed to do?"

Tsunade poured more sake pulling out a cup for Jiraiya as well.

"It makes him unable to leave the village, and he cant attack anyone either."

Jiraiya laughed again.

"And what my Lady does it really do?"

Tsunade finished off another cup of sake and smirked slyly.

"Its just some chakra I put there to sting or burn when his own chakra starts to activate. I'm not sure how long it will last but we're going to have to think of something else before it wears off."

Jiraiya nodded and drank his own cup of sake.

"We should get going Itachi wont be out for long."

"Your right."

Tsunade hung her head.

"I'm really not looking forward to encountering Danzo."

"He might not be there."

Jiraiya said optimistically. Making Tsunade laughed a bit before standing and leaving the office. The two Sanin walked to the ANBU headquarters in silence, both praying for nothing to go wrong.

**Itachi's POV:**

When I woke up again I didn't know weather to be angry at Jiraiya for attacking me without warning, or myself for not seeing it coming. For awhile I wasn't sure I was even awake, since I now realized I was blindfolded once again. But the shuffle of feet outside from the room I was in, and the hushed whispered voices convinced me I was indeed awake.

I was also chained to a metal chair in a slightly cold room. It smelled of blood, and too many cleaning products. The scent was searing my nose, and making me wish I hadn't even tried to come back to the village.

I lifted my head as I heard the ominous click of the lock on the door opening. Then a rush of air, and the slid of the old door opening. As I listened to the people walking in I counted two men, and Tsunade. I knew it was her because I could hear the click of her heels on the stone floor. When the door was slammed shut I had the urge to curse Kisame for getting away without me.

"Itachi Uchiha I know your awake."

Tsunade said in an icy voice. I didn't reply. It was better to let them talk and just avoid anything. There was no knowing what they wanted from me. Besides me dead.

"Inoichi now is the only chance we have to gain information on the Akatsuki. Be careful when entering his mind."

Sheer panic overcame me as she said this. Inoichi was the last person I wanted picking into my brain. Not only would he gain access to Akatsuki information but also top secret Konoha information. When I heard him walk closer to me, I used all my energy to jump myself and the chair away from him. It was childish and I knew it wouldn't work, but still I had to try. I couldn't let them know. No one could know!

"Jiraiya hold him still!"

Tsunade barked out, and I nearly caused the chair to topple over in my attempts to flee. He had steadied the chair, and then grabbed my chin to hold my head still. I pulled and turned, trying everything I could to get away from Inoichi. Nothing worked, I was completely immobile.

Inoichi placed his hand on my head and I felt the plunge as he dove into my mind. Digging up everything I never wanted people to know.

"_Big Brother!"_

"_Not now Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

"_Congratulations on making ANBU Itachi. Your father and I are so proud of you."_

"_This village see's us as nothing but pest they can throw into a corner but we will not be silenced anymore."_

"_The only thing there is left to do is take over the village."_

"_Itachi it was good of you to come to me with this information."_

"_No one else can do this. You're the only one who can get into the compound and surprise them."_

"_If not we will have someone else do it."_

"_Fine. But if I do this no one is to touch Sasuke."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Why are you doing this? Itachi!"_

"_To test my power."_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Welcome to the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha."_

As the image of Pein flinted through my mind it stopped. Suddenly Inoichi wasn't delving any further into my memories. He had stopped dead, and I desperately wanted to know what happened, but on another hand I thanked any god, or spirit who stopped him there. My time with the Akatsuki had not been something I was proud of. I had done what I had to, to survive in that place.

"My Lady."

Inoichi called out weakly. Then I heard a very loud thump, and Jiraiya who had been holding he still was gone.

"What happened?"

Tsunade asked. Her voice giving away the panic she was feeling.

"I don't know."

Jiraiya answered. While I was beyond confused at this point. My head was also throbbing so hard I couldn't bare to think outside the words ouch, and damn.

I hoped he didn't try anything like that again since it hurt bad enough to make me want to throw up. Only I hadn't eaten anything so the notion was pointless.

"Get him out of here and to the medics. I have a few questions to ask Itachi."

I heard shuffling, and the door opening once again, only to close moments later. Leaving me alone with Tsunade. I could hear her tapping her foot either in frustration or she was in deep thought and didn't even realize she was doing it.

"Itachi?"

I lifted my face to where I guessed she was standing.

"What did you do to Inoichi?"

She asked sternly. I stayed silent. Because really I didn't do anything, but if I had to put my life on the line for it I would bet it had something to do with Madara.

"Speak!"

She shouted and I wanted to pat myself on the back for not flinching as the room shook with the word. I could feel her burning gaze on me, and wanted to sigh in relief as the door opened once again and the heat left me.

"Hokage Inoichi is asking for you."

It was a voice I had heard back in my days with the ANBU. The boy couldn't have been more then twelve by now, he had been around Sasuke's age before I left. He was one of Danzo's dogs. A poor child who had been raised in the ANBU. There was another member who looked out for him, and I think they were brothers. But I had no name for either of them. And that made me feel off somehow. Like it wasn't fair the child didn't really have a name, and no one would really know it.

"I'll be right there."

She said.

"Hello Itachi."

The young boy said. I felt my lips tug into a smile without really thinking about it. He had always learned his social skills from books.

"Don't talk to him."

Tsunade gritted out. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or him. There was no time for me to ask as she clicked her heels on the stone floor all the way out of the room. She slammed the door shut, and left me there.

I could hear breathing. Light and shallow. The kind of breathing an ANBU would do when trying to go unnoticed.

"I remember you."

I said. There was a shuffle of feet, and I knew the boy was suffering between obeying orders and the want to follow what his books said about being talked to. It seemed Danzo hadn't gotten to him completely just yet. I heard moving of fabric, and then paper being flipped.

"The weather is nice today."

He said flatly. I couldn't help the smile I cracked.

"I wouldn't know."

There was a very long pause and more page turning.

"How has your day been?"

I nearly laughed this time.

"Cant possibly get worse. What should I call you?"

The sudden stillness in the room told me he had just froze up. It was probably too early to ask things like that anyway.

"I-"

He was cut off by the door being thrown open so hard I heard the wall crunch under the force of it.

"You I said no talking. Your dismissed for now."

I suddenly knew she had been talking to me before about the talking since she dismissed the boy in a kinder voice then she had used when saying the no talking comment.

"We need to talk."

Tsunade said as the door closed behind the young ANBU. I wondered if this is how animals feel when they know they are trapped.


	6. Your Betrayal

_I really think this fic is taking on a mind of its own. I'm hoping I don't lose anyone with all the cutting off and jumping around I've been doing. But I hope the quick updates will keep all you lovely readers extra happy. Also I know its odd but I'm throwing in some commonly used jap. Words. Like sama, ni-san, Aniki, senpai, and anything else kind of like that. I'm just so used to using them it feels weird not to now. Sorry if it gets confusing. _

**Your Betrayal- Bullet for my Valentine-**

**I was told to stay away**

**Those two words I cant obey**

**Pay the price for your betrayal **

**Your betrayal, your betrayal**

When she entered the room Tsunade was wondering how the young ANBU had gotten the otherwise silent Itachi to talk. The woman shivered as she thought about what Inoichi said to her in his few moments of lucidness. She would definitely have to check on him properly when she was done dealing with the Uchiha.

"We need to talk."

The words were dropped coldly from her lips, and for the first time other than his panic before they looked into his mind Itachi seemed nervous. Once again he said nothing. It was starting to get on her nerves. She walked over to Itachi and pulled the blindfold roughly from his face. Leaving his hair a little messy, but it was already everywhere from fighting, then getting it wet, then fighting again, and now being blindfolded twice. Tsunade wondered if Itachi thought his hair was worth all the trouble.

She leaned down and looked right into this deep black eyes. Hoping her trick seal wouldn't let him activate the dangerous Sharingan he possessed.

"Inoichi was thrown out of your mind before he could get any information on the Akatsuki. But he did learn something shocking from earlier events in your mind. He was only awake for a moment, and do you know what he learned from the time before you joined the Akatsuki?"

Itachi didn't show signs of activating his Sharingan as he stared back at the woman. His eyes narrowed at her words as his anger began to grow. None of the people in the village were supposed to know about what he had done. It wasn't right. He wasn't a hero.

Or at least that's what he told himself everyday. It was he who killed every last one of them but Sasuke. Selfishly leaving his younger brother alone, scared, and isolated. But he couldn't do it. There was no way he could kill the only good thing in his life. It would be like killing a piece of himself.

"I know what you were ordered to do Itachi."

If he was panicking at this point Itachi didn't show it. In fact he seemed to become more closed off as she spoke.

"The reason we don't understand is why you were ordered to do it? What did the Uchiha clan do to warrant all of their deaths?"

Itachi glared deep into her eyes, and felt that nasty sting as his eyes began to bleed red with his Sharingan.

"You have no idea what your talking about."

He said coldly. Like a grim reaper telling his victim before they strike. His voice and tone would have made anyone believe in evil. But Tsunade knew better. Sure she was momentarily shocked by his words, but she recovered quickly.

"Then tell me."

Tsunade stood up and now she had to look down at see the Uchiha. Just as Itachi had to look up.

"There is no telling. I was ordered to do what I did, and I did it. Just like that."

Itachi's words to untrained ears would have sounded like any other emotionless former ROOT member, but Tsunade wasn't buying it.

"Oh I understand that, really I do. But I want to know why you didn't complete the mission? You left Sasuke alive after all."

That was the trigger. Itachi fought so hard against his chains in that moment of anger Tsunade heard them creak in protest of the pressure.

"He was never part of the mission! They promised! We had a deal!"

He calmed down or seemed to be trying as he panted and looked away from the current Hokage.

As the words left Itachi's mouth, Tsunade's eyes widened. He said 'they' as in more than just Sarutobi knew. Who else besides the late Hokage would know of this kind of thing, she thought to herself. Then one name flew into her mind.

"Danzo. You, the 3rd and Danzo had a deal. Am I right?"

The once terrifying S-Class criminal looked up at her with almost begging eyes. Silently pleading with her to kill him and leave it at that. Only Tsunade would never do that to someone who sacrificed so much for his village. Even his own family.

"So what was this deal Itachi?"

He looked away, and kept his mouth shut. His rationality seeming to have returned after his outburst of anger. Tsunade knew when she had hit a wall and decided it best to give Itachi time to cool off. She would be back later. Maybe with a truth serum or two, and pry the information from his mouth.

Before she left Tsunade re-blindfolded him. Itachi once again cast into the darkness of the fabric. He listened as the Hokage walked away, and then pause at the open door.

"You."

There was a shuffle of about five people, and he knew she was appointing his guard.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

It was the boy.

"He is an important prisoner. I want you and only you to watch him, and not to leave his side until I say so."

Itachi didn't hear the last part as she leaned in to whisper to the young ANBU.

"If any other ANBU tells you I sent them tell them to bring proof. I have a feeling he will be targeted while in our custody and I need you to protect him. Are we clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

She stood back up and dismissed the other men. As the youngest of them walked back into the room with the supposed S-Class criminal. He closed the door and sat with his back leaning against it. Itachi stayed silent this time as he felt the younger boys eyes on him. It was the gaze of a true ANBU ROOT member. Cold, calculating, and trying to evaluate the situation. He would know, Itachi had used that same look a hundred times a day.

It saddened Itachi though. To think this child had never really been a child. He was a pure ANBU, and when he was younger Itachi knew he would be powerful. It was just a matter of Danzo creating the kid into what he wanted him to be.

As Itachi let his thoughts wonder away from the fact that Tsunade, and Inoichi knew about his mission so many years ago, the young man pulled out a book and began to draw. Both falling into a unstaring, silence.

**Ed's POV:**

I wasn't too happy when they forced me into something that could only be called a straight jacket to keep me from using my alchemy. And even more unhappy when I was chained to the steel chair I was forced to sit on. Then I was just plain ticked off when they left some silent, masked freak in a black cloak to watch me.

I couldn't even kick my feet in frustration since they had chained those to the chair legs. So to say I was almost relieved when that Tsunade woman walked in would be an understatement. I was nearly jumping for joy.

"Edward Elric. You have been convicted on being an S-Class criminal, and a member of the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha claims you are strong and dangerous. What do you have to say about these facts?"

I nearly chuckled at how serious she was, but my slight anger was still getting the better of me. So I curled my lip at the mention of the black haired freak who convinced me to work with him and trust him.

"I told you he lied to you. I have no idea what this Akatsuki is, and I can guarantee to you I'm not an S-Class criminal because I'm not even sure what that is either. I mean it cant be good, and I know the last time I checked I was working for the good guys."

Tsunade frowned at me.

"Who are you working for?"

She asked smoothly. Like I was a young child she could talk her way around and convince me she was trustworthy. Even after they bound, and chained me to a chain. I didn't think so lady.

"You wouldn't know them."

It was the truth after all. I'm a 100% sure she had never met Mustang or GreedLing. I sighed at the thought of Greed being dead. For a jerk he was sort of growing on me as a maybe friend. And now I knew he was gone, maybe even dead since he was absorbed by Father. I just hoped Ling got home and became Emperor after everything we went through.

"And why is that?"

I grunted at how smoothly she spoke. It was getting on my nerves.

"Because I'm not from around here."

Her frown seemed to deep.

"That much was obvious when we found you."

"Exactly you found me I wasn't doing anything but dropping from the sky."

I kind of knew I was screwed when she glared at me. Her frown turning into a full on scowl that gave Mustang a run for his money with deathly looks. She might have even been on par with Teacher.

"Since we cannot confirm if you are part of the Akatsuki, and we have claim that you are the only thing there is for us to do then is execute you."

She turned and left. Leaving me in a stunned, freaked out silence. Even the guy in the mask followed her out. The door closing like a death toll, and I cringed at the sound. If she was serious I wasn't doubting I would be killed off. The only question was how to escape before that happened.

I moved a bit and realized it would be impossible to even attempt to use alchemy in this state. I couldn't even draw a transmutation circle like this.

"Damnit!"

I screamed into the silence, the word echoing back to me like an annoying reminder of my soon to be bad ending. For the first time since I was forced into this situation I hoped Itachi hadn't been lying about a master plan where both of us got out of this alive.

In fact my whole life was riding on it.

**End POV:**

Tsunade walked back down the hall to the room where Inoichi was once again unconscious. He had only stayed awake for a few moments before. It was only enough time to tell her what he learned about Itachi before slipping back into what Tsunade guessed was an induced coma.

She took a seat by the man laying on the bed, and began the slow process of healing him. It took longer and more chakra then she had planned but he finally opened his eyes once again. Blinking them blurrily, and looking around in slight confusion. Then his eyes landed on Tsunade and all of his memories rushed back to him. He frowned and was nearly afraid to ask what happened with Itachi. He didn't have to ask as Tsunade answered his unspoken question first.

"Itachi is as stable as we can hope at the moment. But I'm still not sure how we are going to approach this situation."

Inoichi nodded.

"I know my Lady."

"I believe he was ordered to do what he did. There is no doubt in my mind after the conversation we had about it. But then all of his crimes against Konoha have practically been staged. They don't even count as crimes anymore. Especially if he was ordered to do it. That makes it even worse."

She sighed heavily, and Inoichi didn't know what to say. He was weak and still had another prisoner to mind sweep.

Tsunade must have read his mind again and she frowned at him.

"You cannot risk doing this again. Itachi claims he's Akatsuki so that should be enough. If you run into one of those trap mind jutsu's again I might not be able to wake you again."

"What does that mean for him then?"

"I trust Itachi's words. Edward Elric must be part of the Akatsuki meaning the only thing we can to is kill him. There is no way we can let him go back to his group and tell them how he got into Konoha without setting off alarms."

Inoichi really want him to die but Tsunade had a point. There was really nothing they could do short of keeping him locked up like he was now.

Tsunade stood up and Inoichi followed her with his eyes.

"I have some more things to discuss with Itachi. I'll have Jiraiya to take you to the hospital soon and have some of my people look over you again."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

She smiled and left him to his rest. Heading once again to talk to Itachi Uchiha. He seemed to be the one with all the answers at this point. And she still needed to know more about this Edward Elric to know what to do with him.

It was all up to what Itachi said about him weather they would cut the teen a deal or not.


	7. Lights

_Thanks for any reviews. I totally love getting them! Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like._

**Lights- Ellie Goulding-**

**I had a way then losing all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**

**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is hard to beat **

**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

Itachi looked up in the direction of the door as it opened and inwardly sighed as he heard Tsunade's heels once again on the stone floor.

"Its good to see you again too Itachi."

He wanted to tell her for one he couldn't see her in the first place so there was no seeing involved in his unhappiness.

"I was just talking to your friend in the other room."

She said it like she was talking about the weather, and that made him nervous. Tsunade was a hot headed woman, worthy of any scary ass name she is given. If she was being all calm cool and collected it was because she was up to something. And that was almost as scary as being trapped in Konoha.

"He still claims to be innocent of any crimes and all that. And since whatever was going on in your head put Inoichi out of commission we have decided to persecute him as a criminal, and Akatsuki conspirer."

Itachi felt sick. Because of his lie now a teen he didn't even know was going to be executed. There was also the strange abilities he had, and his mechanical arm. Itachi hadn't even gotten the chance to fight him really. Now that would be something. He thought to himself.

Tsunade watched the dread settle in Itachi's face. It was obvious he didn't like the things he was hearing. And as she realized this it gave her an idea.

"Unless we had someone who could restrain him and convince him to work for the good of the village."

Itachi silently sat there as a storm of conflicting emotions, and thoughts rushed through his mind. On one had he could try and convince Tsunade he had lied so the guy would be released and never seen again. On the other he could attempt to rejoin the village and let Tsunade think he's just watching a criminal slash friend and figure out what all his secretes were. It was slightly horrible that Itachi was really considering that last one. On the other hand Edward wouldn't die.

Itachi sat up straight, as best he could with the chains on him. Looked approximately where Tsunade's eyes were and steeled his face.

"I wonder what your new villagers would think if they knew about what your Elders and pervious Hokage ordered a thirteen year old boy to do?"

He heard the sharp intake of breath from Tsunade. It was a sign that he was getting at something here.

"Your bluffing. All these years you have said nothing what would you possibly gain by creating mass hysteria?"

She asked her anger obvious in her harsh voice.

"I would gain my respect back."

Itachi said fiercely. Momentarily forgetting he was bargaining for someone else's life at the moment. He quickly reined in his anger and spoke again, this time in a much calmer voice.

"I am loyal to this village. My years of sacrifice are proof enough of that. All I wish to do now is come home, be with Sasuke if he'll let me. But I cannot allow you to kill Edward Elric, he could be of some value to Konoha as well. He isn't evil I know that much."

Tsunade was secretly patting herself on the back for her own genius plan and acting. Knowing what she does about Itachi Uchiha, before he had gone rouge he would have done anything to save his comrades. It was what she had been betting on in this exchange. And if Itachi thought it was originally his idea then let him. She didn't need the credit to know she had not only saved one but two possibly innocent lives that day.

"Are you suggesting I allow two wanted criminals wander around my village full of innocent people who have nothing to do with being a ninja?"

Her words were harsh and cold. Itachi for a moment wasn't too sure what to say, but as always regained his senses and knew just the thing to convince Tsunade to allow this.

"Yes. Because otherwise I'll leave now and take all of my information from the Akatsuki with me."

Like the great ninja he was Itachi had realized the seal wasn't a seal at all. It was more like an extremely annoying bug bite. He had started to slowly use his chakra while the ANBU boy was in the room on the chains that held him.

He must have been keeping it so low that not even the great Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin could sense it. Because by now the chains were nothing more then paper to his chakra. With one final push of his chakra the chains burst dramatically, and he stood up and removed the blindfold in one fluid motion.

Tsunade could only gape at this. She was truly stunned beyond reason to see the ninja, no more than a teenager escape his confines. Before she could call for help or say anything for that matter there was a loud explosion from down the hall. Making both of the nin in the room jump slightly at the noise.

**Ed's POV: About 1 minute before what just happened-**

Like hell I was waiting on some guy I barely knew to figure out a way out of here. The fabric of the thing that held me was course. Meant to be uncomfortable, and it damn was. As I had scratched my finger on it, since it was really the only thing I could move in the jacket. I realized that the fabric was rough enough to cause me to bleed if I rubbed my finger raw.

It was a damn long shot but I really didn't want to be killed the first day I arrived in this new world. So I worked on it for a few minutes without that freak in the mask noticing. They probably thought I was just scratching my itching fingers. Oh yeah I was, but then the skin broke and I was no longer scratching.

I was drawing the best blind transmutation circle I could. In my own blood but its not like it was the first time I resorted to such methods.

Once I was satisfied with the results I changed the well made fabric jacket that restrained me into nothing more then a pile of strings around me. The masked person tried to attack me when he saw this, but I already had my automail blade out and blocked his on coming attack. The person was fast I admit, but nothing compared to Al. I easily knocked him out and headed for the door. Only to find it locked of course.

So what did I have to do? That's simple, blow the fucker up. And I did. The explosion was louder than I was planning but that's what happens when you use wood, air, and metal to make an almost small explosive. Too bad I wasn't as good at the pyrotheatrics as Mustang cause it really went BOOM! I couldn't help laughing a little at it though. I never did like to go out with a fizzle it was always a bang with me.

My happiness lasted about half a second though as I was attacked by more masked freaks, and then Itachi and Tsunade came rushing towards me too.

With the little reaction time I had I once again trapped the masked guys in my own personal cell, and started to run away from Itachi and the large breasted woman. There was barely any sign to the fire that was suddenly launched at me, the only reason it missed me was that I felt the heat moments before it hit me. All my fights against Mustang were not for nothing after all.

Too bad I didn't train on how to avoid multiple amounts of the same opponent. Because suddenly two Itachi's were right in front of me. Definitely not something I was used to. The look alike, clone things grabbed me before I could even react to their sudden shocking appearance. It made me want to shout out that this was foul play but maybe in this world it wasn't.

"I see you are not the only one with more skills then we previously underestimated Itachi."

Tsunade said coldly as she watched me struggle with the clones. Itachi stood next to her, seemingly stoic, but I knew the calculating look in his eyes. He was trying to evaluate me, see how I had done it and what not. All I did was smirk back at him.

"Surprised your not the only badass around here?"

I questioned tauntingly. It was seriously my own mistake, and I should have seen it coming really I should have. But by the time his eyes went all weird looking and red it was too late. He used the same thing that other guy had on me, and I was nearly caught in the same trick twice.

Instantly I looked away from his eyes to his shoulder, and glared heatedly at him.

"Don't think your mind tricks will work on me more than once you freaks."

I spat back angrily as my vigor to get away from the Itachi look a like goonies renewed. With just a push further I was released, and hoping I was right about them being just clones of some sort, sliced through them with my blade.

Then as I moved to attack Itachi, and he got into his ready position to either block or attack me back, we were interrupted by a loud.

"WAIT!"

From Tsunade. Both of us stopped to stare at her.

"Itachi I agree to your terms. Its obviously either that or allow you two to destroy the holding place of Konoha's most wanted."

"What terms?"

I questioned. My moment of fighting over as my thirst for information took over. All I got as an answer was a sly looking smile from Itachi and a headache.

That look couldn't mean anything good was about to happen to me.

_I know I take forever to update and now leave you hanging. I'll try not to take as long with the next one but I got distracted with my new fics I'm working on. Sorry, but I hope you still comment. They make me lots, and lots of happy to read, even if their bad reviews. _


	8. In the Shadows

**In the Shadows- The Rasmus-**

**No sleep **

**No sleep until I'm done finding the answer**

**Wont stop**

**Wont stop until I find a cure for this cancer**

**Sometimes **

**I feel like going down and do disconnected**

**Somehow**

**I know that I am haunted to be wanted**

As Ed was dragged by Itachi to a different interrogation room, the blonde was seriously thinking about escaping again. He was more then tempted to with how much the two of them were ignoring him. But then again Ed also wanted to find out about this agreement between the two of them.

So he allowed himself to be put into a carbon copy of the last room he had blown up, and waited. A look that said 'answer my questions or pay.' He just hoped he could hold up his silent threat. There was a lot at play here he didn't fully understand yet. And until he had more information he needed to be on his toes. Quick to evaluate situations, and actually think things through. How long he planned to keep that up? Well he'd just have to see.

"So are you going to tell me what I missed?"

He asked. Making his voice drip with anger, and annoyance. Itachi looked amused at the blonde. He definitely had some serious guts. Either that or sever brain damage. Which ever one it was sure made him a reckless one. Any other ninja in the presence of not only Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin, but Itachi Uchiha, would have pissed themselves. After thinking this Itachi knew instantly it had to be brain damage.

"Itachi here has bargained for your life."

Tsunade said. Smooth and uncaring. As if she wasn't talking about Ed being killed for no apparent reason other then resisting arrest. He wondered vaguely if they seriously killed people for just that.

"Oh how nice of him."

Ed smiled sarcastically to the dark haired ninja.

"Maybe."

Itachi countered, glaring slightly to the annoying blonde.

"Enough you two."

Tsunade cut in. She could feel a headache coming on just from dealing with the two teens. It was easy to remember why she avoided bringing children into this world when in the presence of the two S-Class criminals. There was just no knowing how they would turn out these days.

"Now as for this arrangement."

She began. Keeping her voice in that commanding tone to make sure they listened and didn't go back to arguing. Both pairs of eye landed on her, intensely. The golden eyes blazing with anger still, but he seemed to be repressing it well enough to pay attention. While the obsidian eyes while focused, if Tsunade really looked she could tell they were tired. He was tired.

"After gaining new information from Itachi and Inoichi I have decided to let you."

She pointed to Ed.

"Be put under the watchful eye of Itachi Uchiha, ANBU of Konoha."

She then pointed to Itachi.

"And as for you. You Itachi will be watched by the Nara Clan until further notice. I will also assign an ANBU agent to watch you as well."

Itachi nodded, understanding that while he had been found out he was still not completely trusted. Part of him wanted to be insulted but he guessed the ANBU would come in handy if someone tried to attack him. Either that or kill him in his sleep. The thought gave him chills and he pushed down the urge shake them off. He could definitely image an ANBU agent taking him out in his sleep.

"So that's it?"

Ed asked skeptically. Tsunade considered telling them no that wasn't everything, just to see who the tense teens would act. But she thought better of it.

"Yes. For now that is all."

She turned and opened the door. Once again leaning out and calling out to one of the ANBU standing there. In walked the boy from before. His ANBU uniform still on, and his face concealed.

"Come in here."

He did as told. Standing next to Tsunade in front of Itachi and Ed.

"This ANBU here will be your guard Itachi."

Turning slightly to the ANBU, who Ed could tell was nothing more than a kid, Tsunade spoke to him directly.

"You may remove your mask. From now on you will be just another guest at the Nara residence. If either of these two make one wrong move I give you permission to restrain or take them out as you see fit."

The small ANBU nodded curtly and moved to remove his mask. Revealing a pale face, with short black hair, and black eyes. Ed would have thought the kid and Itachi were related. But from the lack of familarness he figured maybe not.

"Is there a certain alias you would like to go by?"

Itachi asked. Ed not being one to be confused cut in at this.

"Can't he just use his name?"

Tsunade gave him an odd look, but Itachi answered his question anyway.

"ANBU names are top secret and could put that person in danger if others knew it. So when given an assignment that does not require a mask they use alias's."

Ed shrugged.

"Makes sense."

He said flatly. The kid smiled at them once he assumed the two were done talking.

"You may call me Sai."

Ed found it weird how formal and nice the kid was. Wasn't this kid supposed to be watching after Itachi? There was no way the younger kid was going to be able to take on Itachi. Ed himself knew just how hard it was to fight Itachi and he had only known the guy for a few hours. Edward couldn't help but wonder if this was Tsunade's aim in all of this.

"So your just going to let this little kid watch us?"

Edward asked skeptically. Looking from Itachi to Tsunade and then back to the ANBU kid who called himself Sai. Tsunade glared lightly at Ed, and then looked down at a no longer smiling Sai.

"Yes. Because even monsters have trouble killing a child."

Her words nearly cut into Ed and Itachi. The harsh tone she used and the things she implied were so painful both of them reeled back as if struck. Ed because no one had ever accused him of being a child abuser. Especially since everyone assumed he was a child himself. He couldn't help but hope no one really thought he was a bad guy. Ed guessed if they did he wouldn't be getting off with house arrest here. As for Itachi he was hurt because even though Tsunade now knew the truth he was still barely trusted. And not to mention he had killed children. His own relatives, his own people. There was more than just the pain of the accusation that stung him. It was that there was some truth to it, deep down Itachi knew he was the kind of monster to kill a child. He knew he was because he had done it before.

Both teens hung their heads. Too lost in their own thoughts to notice Tsunade evaluating their reactions.

"So what is your answer Edward Elric? Will you agree to these terms or be executed as a criminal and possible threat to the village?"

Ed's head snapped back up to meet Tsunade's eyes, his own burning with determination. If he had to play along with them then so be it. He could do this, and while he was being watched he could figure out a way to get the hell out of this crazy village. Ed just needed the time to plan his escape to where he could be sure no one would catch him again. Plus he needed information on how these people fought, maps, and maybe even figure out what those strange powers they used were. Which meant research, and books.

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill me. Fine I agree to your terms, on one condition."

Tsunade was sort of shocked the teen was trying to bargain with her, though she didn't let it show on her face. But seeing as there wasn't much he could ask for in the first place she might as well hear what he had to say.

"If it isn't impractical I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear what your condition is. That doesn't mean I have to agree to it though."

Edward would have growled out with frustration but knew it wouldn't do him any good. So he held back for once.

"I was wondering if I could have access to books. See since I'm going to be doing pretty much nothing for awhile I figure I could catch up on some reading."

Itachi knew there was more to that then what the blonde was letting on. He glanced at Tsunade and he had to wonder if the woman knew this too. Or if she thought he was simply asking for books?

Tsunade didn't see much harm in allowing the teen books. She could always ask Shikaku to arrange something for him.

"I suppose it's okay."

If Itachi was alone he might have smacked his forehead. His eyes traveled to the sitting teen, and he knew the other was up to something. The thing was figuring out what it was he was up to. Itachi guessed he could read the same books Edward did right after him so he knew what the other teen was reading. Seeing this plan as fit he calmed down a bit from his momentary mental battle.

"Then that settles it."

Tsunade said, smiling for the first time since they entered the room.

"I'll have Sai here go retrieve Shikaku and some other nin to escort the two of you to the Nara residence."

Without even having to say anything to the young ANBU he stared to walk off in search of Shikaku Nara. As he walked he remembered that the man had a son around his own age. Shikamaru Nara was supposed to be one of the smarter young ninja in the village. And he was also the only one to make Chunin this year. Sai couldn't help but smile to himself. It had been a very long time since he had been around anyone even close to his age.

Back in the room the three of them waited quietly for Sai's return.

Edward was already trying to figure out what would be the best way to avoid attracting any attention to himself. While Itachi was mildly nervous about confronting his younger brother. Tsunade was just praying nothing happened to the village because of the two new comers.

This was after all just the beginning.


	9. It's not Over

**Its Not Over- Daughtry-**

**Let's start over**

**I'll try to do it right this time around**

**It's not over**

**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground**

**This love is killing me **

**But you're the only one**

**It's not over**

Itachi woke with a start. Sitting up on the bed he had been given, sweating, and breathing hard. The nightmare that he wished wasn't real came back to him. The screaming was still echoing in his ears. Resonating in his head, making him shut his eyes tightly against the sound.

How could he have done that?

How could he have let it happen?

There were no right answers he could think of. After all the years since the massacre he had yet to come to terms with himself over it. How could he. Itachi Uchiha had been loved, and feared. And he used it against his family. For his village, but mainly for his brother.

Sasuke.

The name also resonated in his head. Like a taunting mantra of doom soon to come.

Ed watched silently from his own bed as the startled ninja calmed himself. He had heard him tossing and turning in his sleep and woke up a little before the black haired teen. Ed rolled over and ignored Itachi. He had too much to think about himself and worrying about someone he barely knew, and didn't really like wasn't one of them.

He had to get home to Al. To make sure his little brother finally got his body back, to make sure all he had given up and done wasn't for nothing.

That night neither of them went back to sleep. Both silently laying there thinking a million thoughts a minute. When the sun came up Ed gave up trying to go back to sleep and started rummaging through his ruined clothes that he had discarded the night before.

His shirt definitely didn't have enough left to it to make it whole again, but his pants were still intact. One of his boots was slightly falling apart and he quickly used his alchemy to make it whole again. But froze when he felt eyes on him half way to putting the shoe on. Ed turned slowly to see Itachi sitting on his bed silently watching him.

"What are you looking at creep?"

Ed bit out. He didn't like being put under the scope like that. And something about the black haired guy made him uneasy.

"Nothing."

Itachi said flatly. Pointedly brushing off the others anger. Which only made Ed angrier.

"You know you really piss me off."

He told Itachi who gave him a slightly amused look.

"Oh. And why is that?"

Ed jumped to his feet and was about to attack the ninja when something exploded into the room. Itachi's sharingan instantly activated itself, and Ed avoided getting hit by the pieces of ceiling falling around him. He barely had time to process what was happening when he was suddenly punched in the face and sent flying. The hand that punched him was connected to a kid with the same red eyes as Itachi. He kind of looked like Itachi too, pale, dark hair, the eyes. Maybe they were related.

Ed jolted out of his thoughts as his back hit the wall he was standing in front of before. The dust from the crash cleared up some more and the kid froze mid punch.

"Sasuke."

Itachi said from across the room. The kid looked ready to kill someone and spun on his heel to face the older teen.

Itachi had to keep his face passive as he looked at his brother. He couldn't help thinking about how tall he had gotten, and silently wondering about his all black attire. Maybe it was Kakashi's fault. He would have to make sure to have a talk with the silver haired ninja later.

Sasuke charged at Itachi and the older one didn't move at all until the last second. Grabbing Sasuke's fist in his hand and smiling slightly at his younger brother. The hit if landed would have been something. Sasuke had backed it up with chakra, and not a little of it either. Itachi had the horrible urge to hug his brother but had a sinking feeling it would lead to a kuni in his back.

Instead he sighed and flung Sasuke away from him. Aiming it so that Sasuke would land on one of the beds in the room. Sasuke hit the mattress with a 'oomph' and glared heatedly at Itachi as he struggled to get back on his feet. Just as he was two others entered the room via hole in the ceiling. Ed kind of hoped non of them decided to punch him again cause he really didn't like fighting kids. The only kid he might even consider fighting was Mai because he knew she could defend herself.

Ed mentally shook his head. On second though the bastard kid who punched him before wasn't an amateur when it came to fighting either. He moved like a fighter as he tried to charge at Itachi again.

Sasuke's arm was grabbed by Naruto who looked just as pissed off as Sasuke did. Sakura was more concerned than angry. She was afraid Itachi would try to kill them for even coming into his room, let alone for one of them attacking him. Especially if that one was Sasuke.

"Let go Naruto Uzamaki."

Itachi said smoothly. His sharingan boring into the kid. Naruto did release Sasuke but he shoved the raven into Sakura and punched Itachi himself. Itachi was rocked by the hit, Naruto must have tapped some of the Kyuubi's chakra being so angry. When Itachi looked back into his face he saw the red eyes and thick whisker like scars.

Yup definitely Kyuubi's doing.

"Naruto!"

Sakura shouted as Sasuke escaped her, and she watched him punch Itachi. Sasuke was seconds away from reaching Itachi when someone burst into the room through the door this time.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Shikamaru asked in a monotone voice. Looking around at the angered, shocked, and confused faces. Then without anyone saying anything he walked up to Sasuke and when he reached to grab him the raven haired teen kicked him away. Then shoved his way past Naruto to Itachi.

The older teen had still yet to move from the place he had been standing. His face as impassive as ever as Sasuke moved toward him. The smaller Uchiha's anger coming off of him in almost visible waves.

Ed was about to step in but stopped when he saw the almost pained look in Itachi's eyes. The way he hadn't moved even after being punched by the one called Naruto, or blinked as the one they called Sasuke moved to attack him as well.

Sasuke finally reach Itachi and punched him on the opposite side to where Naruto had. Itachi didn't budge, only turning his head with the blow. The other three kids in the room stared in shock as Sasuke laid blows into Itachi and the older teen did nothing to even defend himself. Suddenly Ed knew what was happening. These two were related.

And they were brothers.

This was Itachi letting his little brother beat him till he felt better. When he saw tears rise in the younger ones eyes Ed moved to usher the others out of the room.

"Come on."

He said simply. All three of them looked at him like he was crazy, and eh scowled at them.

"This is between brothers. We don't have to be here, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine."

"But."

Sakura glanced over to the two Uchiha's and hesitated. When her eyes drifted back to Ed he smiled reassuringly at the pink haired girl.

"We'll wait in the hallway. Besides we have to tell someone about the nice big hole in the ceiling."

He pointed up to the gaping hole as if to show his point. Shikamaru saw what was happening too. Itachi, a rouge ninja of S-Class rank was letting Sasuke beat him without so much as frowning.

"I think this guy is right."

Naruto looked about ready to explode and Shikamaru leveled him with a serious look that said 'chill out'. Naruto growled a little and looked one more time to the two brothers and then shoved his hands into his pockets. Practically stomping out of the room. Sakura was dragged out by Shikamaru and Ed looked one last time at the scene before following them into the hallway.

Itachi wasn't sure how long Sasuke beat him. His brother had punched, kicked, and even elbowed him more than a few times now. But still Itachi wouldn't fight back or block. He was kind of glad Sasuke didn't pull any kuni or shuriken out cause then he would have to block him to avoid getting stabbed.

Sasuke was confused, and angry. Hurt, and burning with rage. Here he was the object of his pain and the bastard wouldn't even give him the pleasure of fighting him. No he just stood there and let Sasuke beat on him. It wasn't fair, it didn't make Sasuke feel better. In fact he felt worse. He hated Itachi so much, because he could barely hate him for what he did. Sasuke hated his brother for leaving him, weather it was because he left him alive, or just in the village he wasn't sure.

"Damnit."

Sasuke breathed out as tears rose in his eyes. His hits were getting weaker and he knew it. Sasuke's hands were already bleeding from punching Itachi so many times and still he hurt. Still he was angry. And then the tears started flowing and they wouldn't stop. He was barely punching Itachi anymore. And sobs began to rack through his body.

"Why can't I do this?"

He asked no one really. But Itachi was there and he heard.

"Sasuke."

Itachi said his name tentatively. Sasuke shook his head and the next punch he delivered was harder than the pervious few he had been landing.

"No. You don't get to do this."

He cried. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's plain black ninja shirt and shook him.

"You. Its your fault."

Sasuke looked up into the all too familiar black eyes of his big brother and a choked sob escaped his lips.

"I hate you."

He said shaking Itachi again. Sasuke's hands were trembling and he could barely see anymore. But the one thing he knew for sure was that the words he just said were a lie.

"Why don't I hate you. Its all your fault."

Itachi himself felt like crying but it was an act he hadn't done in so long he doubted he even knew how to cry.

"I know."

Sasuke really started to cry after this. To the point where he didn't even try to talk to Itachi. He just held his shirt in his trembling hands as he cried. At some point in his breakdown he rested his head against Itachi's chest. The older Uchiha could barely breath.

He had expected Sasuke to try and kill him. Be angry, and come at him with all he had. But the kid hadn't. No. Instead Sasuke had attacked him with his fist, not even using weapons or jutsus. Now he wasn't even doing that. Now Sasuke was crying on him. And Itachi was somewhere between shocked beyond belief, and so happy he could die sort of feelings. But he was also confused. Itachi had spent the last few years of his life getting ready to see an enraged Sasuke who would try to kill him. Not one who was confused and crying.

In the doorway Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru spied on the brothers, while Ed smiled silently without even having to look to know how things had turned out.

He couldn't help thinking life here might not be as bad as he had fist thought.


	10. I Blame You

I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I hope the wait was worth it. So please read, review and enjoy!

**I Blame You- Evans Blue**

**All of the hurt**

**With all of your words, you chose to**

**Never be heard again**

**All of the hate**

**With all I would trade, I chose to**

**Carry this weight again**

Ed, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and even Shikamaru sat in Shikaku's office with their heads hung in guilt.

"What were you thinking?"

He sighed angrily, pointing at the members of Team 7. Then turned angry eyes to Itachi and Ed.

"And you two. If Tsunade hears about this we're all screwed. If my wife finds out about this we're screwed."

He turned and paced back in forth in front of the group of quiet teens. Then paused to breath heavily for a few seconds. He seemed to have regained his normal level headedness as he turned back to the teens.

"Team 7 this is your mess. Is Kakashi awake yet?"

He asked. Sakura piped up at that.

"He regained consciousness early this morning. That's how Sasuke found out about Itachi being here. Asuma was talking to him and he overheard the whole conversation."

Sasuke shot her a look that could kill, and Naruto tried not to laugh.

"I see. Drag his ass out of bed and bring him here. I need you three to fix my house."

He indicated with his arm to behind them when the hallway that led to the destroyed room resided.

"Then why do you need Kakashi?"

Sasuke asked. As if the whole thing wasn't his fault in the first place.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave these two alone. And I'm sure my wife is going to demand I remove them from our home."

Sasuke hung his head for a moment and nodded mutely. As if on cue there was a house rattling bang as the front door closed and a shout of-

"SHIKAKU!"

Resounded shortly after. The older ninja cringed and left the room with a pointed glare at the Uchiha's sitting in front of him. Ed found it funny that the two of them had the same reaction without even realizing it. The two of them both looked to the side, away from anyone else in the room and avoiding looking at, and ignoring any glances they got. It was so ironic Ed almost laughed. Too bad he was trying not to seem like his normal crazy self at the moment. Cause under any other circumstance he would have laughed.

There was a lot of yelling none of them tried to decipher and then a very worn out Shikaku returned to the room.

"Go. Hurry up. Take the S-Classes with you. She is already sending a message to Lady Tsunade about having them removed from our care."

They all got up without a peep, even Shikamaru.

"You aren't going anywhere Shikamaru."

His dad dead panned. His eyes dark and serious.

"You're not leaving me alone with that crazy woman now."

Shikaku looked like he would tie his son up if he attempted escape, so Shikamaru sighed and sat back down.

"This is such a drag."

He rested his head on the back of the chair, with his eyes closed. That's how the rest of them left him as they headed to their separate destinations. Sakura, and Sasuke when to get supplies to fix the hole in the Nara family's roof. While Naruto led Itachi and Ed to the hospital, where they found Kakashi sitting up in bed, reading a little orange book.

The copy nin looked surprised to see the two S-Class criminals in his room.

"Well I didn't think you would convince my students to assassinate me so soon truthfully."

He said with no hint of humor in his voice. Naruto practically rolled his eyes at his sensei's lack of trust in them.

"No baka."

He ground out in his usual overly loud voice.

"I brought them here because Sasuke, that bastard went and wreck Shikamaru's place and got them kicked out. By his mom."

Naruto visibly shivered.

"Makes me almost glad not to have one."

Naruto joked. Ed and Itachi seemed to have the same reaction to the younger boys comment. Sympathy. They both knew what it was like. And then they couldn't help but remember how they themselves had lost their own mother.

"Hmm you don't say."

Kakashi said as he closed his book and looked at the surprisingly well behaved dangerous teens.

"For a pair of Akatsuki I expected you to have to be knocked out and put in straight jackets."

"Been there."

Ed said with a grin.

"They figured it would be futile to try restraining us a second time."

Itachi finished with his usual seriousness. There was a smirk at the end of his sentence that let Kakashi know the two teens had been more trouble than they were worth.

"I see."

Kakashi ran a hand through his gravity defining hair.

"So I'm guessing Shikaku is dumping the S-Classes on me then."

He pointed to the two of them but talked to Naruto.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing."

Itachi said in an almost offended tone. Ed snickered next to the black haired ninja and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Why Naruto, why would you actually bring them to me?"

He asked in a pleading voice.

"I didn't want to have to let them stay at my place. I barely fit in there, and you have the best chance of containing them."

He finished with a giant grin, and Kakashi threw his book at Naruto's head. The blonde went wide eyed and barely dodged the reading material turned weapon.

Instead it hit Ed square in the face.

"What the hell!"

He yelled as he looked down hatefully to the book and then proceeded to stomp on the orange book.

"No!"

Kakashi yelled and jumped out of bed to tackle the blonde before he could continue. Ed rolled away from the copy ninja.

"Kakashi sempia."

Itachi called calmly. His call went ignored as the two continued to fight over the book.

"I think it's pointless."

Naruto commented as he moved closer to Itachi so he was out of the way of the other two. Itachi nodded and then walked over to Ed.

"You're going to get yourself thrown back in jail."

He said calmly. Ed froze right as he was about to kick Kakashi in the ribs.

"Yeah you're-"

He was cut off by Kakashi punching him. The action caused the blonde to run into Itachi who glared at the two of them.

"I don't see the point in attacking me when you are the ones fighting like children."

Itachi growled out. Kakashi laughed nervously and stopped attacking completely.

"Right. Well like I was saying I'm in no condition to watch over them yet."

He coughed and Naruto went red with anger.

"You were just fighting with that guy! And you're saying you can't watch them?"

Kakashi nodded as he crawled back into bed. He pressed a button on the remote attacked to his bed and a few seconds later a nurse walked in. He faked being weak and injured.

"Are you alright Hataka-san?"

She asked in a concerned voice. Naruto could tell she was a new nurse. Obviously one that didn't know Kakashi was the best faker in the whole hospital.

"No. These three punks are disturbing me."

The woman turned on the three innocent teens, and the next thing they knew they were all on their asses outside the front doors of the hospital.

"How did this even happen?"

Naruto groaned as he stood up. Itachi had already gotten to his feet, and seemed unfazed by the whole thing, while Ed looked like he might start spitting fire with how angry he was.

"Perhaps we should go see the Hokage."

Itachi offered up. Naruto thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"What? Why am I listening to an S-Class criminal like you anyway?"

He tried to stand up as tall and threatening as he could and still came up way shorter than the other two.

"Because you don't know what else to do."

Ed added.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to go see that old bat yet!"

Naruto continued to yell and soon the three of them attracted unwanted attention. Some off duty ninja walked by and one of them froze. Itachi noticed them and turned his back to them. It was a futile attempt at not being spotted.

"Naruto."

He said in a whispered voice. The blonde was arguing with Ed about something and ignored Itachi.

"Naruto."

He said a little more urgently as the three men started to walk over to them.

"What!"

Naruto yelled as he turned to look at Itachi, he stopped abruptly when he saw the three men walking over to them as well.

"Oh shit."

He whispered.

"Act like everything is normal. Their just coming over here to mess with me."

Naruto moved to where he was standing behind Itachi, but in front of the approaching men.

"Hey Naruto."

The one in the middle, the obvious leader called. Naruto forced a smile and Itachi didn't have to see the younger teens face to know he was feeling nervous.

"Stop being so damn annoying in broad daylight and leave those two alone."

The words were nothing like the fake cheer he had used when he approached them. There was a twinge of anger, and both Itachi and Ed heard the definite hate in his words.

"I wasn't annoying anyone but you."

Naruto said hotheadedly. The man rushed and grabbed Naruto by his shirt bringing the blonde teen a couple of inches off the ground.

"Yeah well I'm sure the guys behind me and you would disagree."

"Maybe."

Naruto said softly. Itachi was instantly pissed off. There was someone in the village he had given so much up for threatening a child. Even if it was Naruto, who was annoying, and the Kyuubi vessel. It was still so wrong and twisted it made his blood boil.

Once glance to a silently pissed off Ed told him he wasn't alone in thinking this.

"I have something to do right now so can this wait till later?"

Naruto said in a uncharacteristically emotionless voice. Ed must have seen something Itachi couldn't with his back turned and moved to grabbed the man with his metal arm.

"Ah!"

The man cried as his wrist was nearly crushed in the mechanical death grip.

"I don't like the way you're treating my escort."

Ed said in a deadly tone. The man glared and let go of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?"

He asked blonde angrily. Ed smiled sinisterly as he tightened his grip on the man's wrist.

"Edward Elric."

With that said Itachi turned around and faced the man Ed had captured. There was a moment where everything seemed to freeze as the three men realized who had been standing behind Naruto.

"I-i-itachi U-uchi-uchiha!"

The one in Ed's grip screamed very unmanly like and nearly broke his own wrist to escape. Ed watched for a second as they ran away and then he and Naruto broke out laughing.

"Oh wow I've never seen them run that fast!"

Naruto wheezed out in between laughs.

"I mean there was this one time with Kakashi sensei but man nothing like that. Did you see their faces?"

He asked Ed. The Alchemist who was still laughing as well nodded, since he found talking impossible at the moment. Itachi watched them with an amused smile on his face. It had been a long time that someone was glad he was around. Other than Kisame people usual had the pervious reaction to him. Never before had they been happy, even laughing in his presence.

Well there was that one manic who laughed, but he didn't live that long.

Naruto and Ed finally calmed down and Naruto looked to Itachi who was still smiling silently to himself.

"I should take you to someone higher up. Just so we don't get into any trouble with those old people on the council."

Itachi nodded.

"Probably a good idea."

Naruto sighed, and Ed hit him on the shoulder.

"Too bad we can't just stay walking around like this. Can't you just call those other two and the three of you can make one higher ranked person?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Three genin don't make up for one jonin, or chunin. If they did we wouldn't have a need for higher ranked nin."

Ed glared halfheartedly at Itachi.

"No need to be such a bastard about it."

Naruto's face lit up and it was one of those moments where you could see the light bulb above their heads.

"I know who I'm taking you to now!"

He shouts excitedly. The two older teens look down at the suddenly laughing blonde.

"Who?"

Itachi asked almost worriedly.

"Iruka sensei."


	11. Burn

_Yes this is very overdue and I'm sorry about the wait I have caused everyone but between work and a new dog I have had my hands kind of full. So I don't know how long it will be till the next time I update but for now please enjoy this._

**Burn-I'll Never be the Same**

**Cause maybe I'll start a fire  
>And we'll all turn away<br>And I will let this motherfucker burn**

Naruto led the two older teens to the academy. He knew Iruka was still at work if he hadn't run into him on the streets yet. The man had like a Naruto honing device or something he always knew where to find him when he wasn't busy. Even after everything that had happened so far Naruto was still a little freaked out by Itachi and Ed. Especially Itachi.

From what he got off of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi Itachi was a dangerous freak.

He had killed all of the other Uchiha's. Left Sasuke to go on some sort of vengeance driven lifestyle. Kakashi even mentioned Itachi killing his best friend and cousin Shishui Uchiha.

And the blonde, Edward Elric as he had introduced himself earlier, he had no idea who he was. He seemed nice enough and did stop those guys from messing with Naruto earlier. But still Edward Elric was an S-Class criminal. Meaning he was dangerous, just because he wasn't a child abuser didn't mean he wasn't a murder.

So the walk all the way to the academy was spent in silence. Something Naruto wasn't good at dealing with in the first place and bombed at dealing with at that time. The first glimpse of Iruka in the hallways had Naruto nearly running to the man.

"Iruka Sensei!"

He yelled out to the scar faced ninja. Iruka stopped in the hallway with his stacks of paper and turned to the blonde teen.

"Naruto what are you doing-"

He stopped as a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Naruto?"

He asked hesitantly. Naruto frowned for a moment forgetting who he was walking around town and jumped to explain himself.

"No! No, Iruka Sensei I'm just brining Itachi and him to you to watch."

He grinned like a fool as he waved his arms in flourish towards the two older teens. Iruka rubbed his forehead and sighed in relief and disappointment.

"Naruto I'm flattered you think I am qualified to monitor the village S-Ranks but I have class and am about a rank too low to be left responsible for them."

Naruto's grin dropped as he glanced to his temporary charges.

"Well Shikamaru's dad told me to take them to Kakashi Sensei but he fooled the nurse and got us thrown out. And then there were these guys and they ran screaming like girls when they saw Itachi, and-"

"Naruto."

Iruka cut the teen off and he smiled sheepishly.

"Take them to Tsunade. She will know what to do with them and I'll see you later for Ichiraku's."

Naruto slumped for a second as he nodded in understanding. Then looked up to his former teacher with hopeful eyes.

"You're paying right?"

Ed nearly laughed at how well the kid worked the other man.

"Yes Naruto now get going before they stop behaving so well."

Iruka gave Itachi and Ed one of the scariest looks Ed had seen since coming to this world.

"If either of you try anything have no doubt that even though I am a Chunnin doesn't mean I won't hunt you down and kill you myself."

It was a solid and serious threat.

"Later Iruka Sensei!"

Naruto chirped happily as he led the others away from the formidable force that was Iruka. Once out of the building Ed's mind started to work again.

"So Iruka your foster or something?"

He asked Naruto. The younger teen laughed humorlessly for a second.

"No. Iruka would never adopt me. He's just my first teacher and he's cool. Not like most of the other villagers and older nin here. He's nowhere near as lazy as Kakashi Sensei and definitely not as perverted as that old Sage."

As Naruto got lost comparing his teachers Ed and Itachi had stopped paying attention to him along the way.

Ed still didn't quite understand what the people had against the teen. As they walked he had noticed the looks others gave Naruto. They nearly matched the one's Itachi got from people but not nearly as fearful as the S-Ranks. Ed wasn't one to pry so he decided if he stayed long enough he would learn eventually what it was everyone had against the child.

Itachi could practically see the wheels turning in Edward's head. He was trying to piece together Naruto's story but there was no way an outsider would understand. The villagers feared Naruto for what he was and hated him for who he was. None of them knew or understood without the blond teen they wouldn't be alive. Living their happy little lives safe and sound. None of them knew that if not for Itachi the whole village would have been thrown back into that same chaos had he not done something. Naruto and Itachi should have been respected, praised, but instead the village elders had slandered their names and made them the bad guys. The Uchiha planned to change that.

Itachi didn't want mass hysteria he wanted his name cleared. He wanted to live normally, maybe even quit being a ninja all together. He hated killing, hated violence and wanted nothing more than to get to know the brother whose life he had completely missed out on. Sasuke was so important to him and he hadn't even gotten to spend more than a few minutes with the kid before something happened.

Only one glance to the child walking him to the Hokage's tower would remind him. None of that was possible. Madara was still out there. Still gathering the strongest people he could, and still planning on attacking all of the ninja countries. Madara had once promised Itachi peace and the teen had believed him. He had wanted so badly for someone to stop all of the violence and when Madara had told him there was a way he jumped on it. Only it was a lie. Madara wasn't Madara but an imposter using his name and his solution to the chaotic world Itachi loved but hated was to end it. In the worst way possible.

When they reached the Hokage's tower the ANBU boy showed up. He was wearing his mask and Naruto nearly sneered at the porcelain cover.

"I apologize Naruto-san but I will have take my charges from you and the rest of the way to the Lady."

Naruto was about to argue when Itachi moved in front of him.

"Hello again Sai, I see you have been working hard."

Itachi looked over his shoulder to smile just barely to the younger teen.

"Thank you for dealing with us for so long Naruto. Please go check on Sasuke while Sai here takes us to Tsunade."

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry I don't know any ANBU and he looks about as old as me so there's no way I'm handing you two over to him."

Ed walked towards the building without the others.

"That's fine with me. Come on I'm starving and would like to eat eventually."

With Naruto throwing the still masked Sai one last dirty look they proceeded into the tower.

"Old hag!"

Naruto yelled as he threw both doors to her office open. She slammed her fist into the wooden desk she sat behind.

"Damnit Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to startle me!"

She yelled back to the grinning teen.

"Can't count that high."

He commented happily.

"Why are you here with those three alone?"

Tsunade asked suddenly as she looked at who had entered with Naruto.

"Oh well I was bringing Itachi and Edward here after Shikamaru's mom kicked them out when Sasuke wrecked the ceiling. Well actually first I took them to Kakashi Sensei and he got a nurse to throw us out, then I got harassed by some off duty Shinobi, and Itachi scared them off. So I took them to Iruka Sensei and he turned me away, told me to bring them to you instead. And just as I got here this ANBU kid showed up but I didn't trust him so I came too!"

Anyone else would have been breathless and tired after such a rushed long explanation. But Naruto wasn't just anyone and stood there with the world's largest grin ever.

All Tsunade could do was rub the bridge of her nose with anger.

"You ruined the Nara's house?"

She questioned Itachi.

"No. My younger brother learned of my whereabouts and attacked. We have since gotten over than part of our reunion."

Tsunade just nodded and looked to Sai.

"And what of the events?"

Sai adjusted his mask before he spoke.

"From what I witnessed it seemed Itachi allowed Sasuke to attack him and then they hugged."

Ed and Naruto almost laughed at the child's bluntness of it all. The glare Tsunade shut them up really fast when they began nearly giggling with laughter over it.

"Naruto please go help Shikaku repair his home. Consider it a C-Rank mission for Team 7."

Naruto sighed but left without much of a protest. He knew when Tsunade wanted him to scram and this was one of those moments. He just hoped the other three were okay with here. Not that he feared for Tsunade's safety but because he was pretty sure she was kicking him out so she could beat them without any witnesses to report her later.

A chill went through his body at the thought of it and gladly walked away from the scene.


	12. Take it Out on Me

_Here is a new chapter for all of my readers! I hope you like it._

**Take it Out on Me – Thousand Foot Krutch **

**So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
>Just let it go (take it out on me)<br>Run if you need to snap if you have to  
>Get Control<strong>

Tsunade rubbed her temple as she watched Naruto leaving the room.

"Sai."

She called to the young ANBU.

"Yes?"

He was standing perfectly straight awaiting his orders.

"Retrieve Kakashi Hatake from the hospital."

Sai nodded curtly and within seconds was gone. Ed had to remind himself that everyone here was like Ling and Mai. Even though every time they did something like that it made him want to jump right out of his skin. It gave him the creeps.

"While he's doing that I wanted to talk to you two about a few things."

Ed focused back to what was happening and tried not to get caught up thinking about home. Once Tsunade was sure she had both of their complete attention she began.

"I gave you two a reprieve after placing you in the Nara family's care but now it's over."

Itachi and Ed felt the weight of her words. They both knew they had it off easy so far, truthfully Itachi didn't plan to live this long in the city walls, and Ed was surprised he hadn't been killed on sight with a known criminal. Even back home it was shoot first and ask questions later. Many times he was attacked before he could even explain he was from the State. Had he been a lesser person Ed wouldn't doubt he'd be dead a few times over by now with how often it had happened to him.

"Once Kakashi is here I will further explain but for starters you both need full physical evaluations and-"

Tsunade was cut off by the door opening behind the two teens and Kakashi and Sai entering the room.

"Took you long enough."

She bit out as Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he closed the door behind him. All Ed could think was if that was a long time he had no idea what a short amount of time would have taken.

"The kid says you called."

"Now that you have graced us with your presence Kakashi I can continue."

Itachi felt like smirking at the look on Kakashi's face. Most wouldn't be able to tell he was nervous and maybe a bit freaked out but Itachi could see it clear as day.

"As I was saying."

Tsunade started once more in a harsher tone than before.

"I want both Itachi Uchiha and Edward Elric here to have complete physical exams. I've also asked Hiashi Hyuga to evaluate them with his Byakugan. So take them to the Hyuga compound for the exams and so Hiashi can evaluate them."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then reopened them to stare firmly at Kakashi.

"These two are not to leave your sight. They are S-Class criminals and until further notice only here as prisoners with many privileges allowed to them."

Kakashi nodded then looked puzzled.

"When you say out of my sight…"

"I mean find a way to keep them in your apartment if you plan to sleep, even if you have to go to the bathroom I don't care if you lock them in a closet make sure they do not go anywhere."

Her tone was so serious Ed didn't even have the courage to laugh at the silver haired man's subjection to the situation.

"Now you are to take them to the Hyuga compound for the evaluations immediately."

Tsunade held out a scroll and Kakashi grabbed it as he laughed nervously before placing a hand on each teens shoulder and turning them towards the door.

"Then we'll be on our way Lady Tsunade and get right to it."

Ed and Itachi didn't have a chance to even put up a fight as they were ushered out of the office and down the hall. Sai disappeared into thin air as he followed the out to the hallway. It was easier to watch from the shadows than walk side by side with his charges.

"Hey what gives old man?"

Ed shouted as he tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop the movement to no anvil.

"Stop fighting me and hurry up. If we don't get out of here soon she'll find an excuse to make us do something we really don't want to."

Ed shot a glance to Itachi who caught his eyes and silently asked him to just go along with it. Giving a huff of annoyance Ed gave up and allowed himself to be guided in the wanted direction.

They arrived at the Hyuga compound. Kakashi finally allowed them to walk on their own as he lead them to the dojo he knew Hiashi would be. Itachi felt his skin crawling as he walked around the compound. Every eye there, seen or unseen was on him. They knew who he was, what he had done. Itachi Uchiha the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Only there wasn't a Clan, because he.

Itachi stopped behind Kakashi and watched the sparring match going on inside the dojo. As he was assaulted by his own memories of the past.

Because he had kill them all.

He alone had killed his family, and for the first time since striking that deal with Tsunade he doubted his will to be part of the Leaf once again. After everything he had done, and with how little everyone knew of the situation it was going to make him a constant enemy to the people of Konoha.

If only he could…

Itachi stopped himself from even thinking that kind of forbidden thought. There was no way he could do something like that to his home. To the place and people he had already sacrificed so much to protect from the kind of thing his past would destroy them over. Tearing his thoughts from that he tried to focus on the sparring match in the room.

The two girls fought well, exchanging blows with ease and looking more like dancers than fighters. One of them was around Sasuke's age the other a few years younger. Probably sisters, but you could hardly ever tell in a Clan like the Hyuga. Itachi watched as Hiashi rose from his seat after spotting Kakashi and the two criminals standing in his entryway. He drew the fight to an end and dismissed both children. The girl closer to Sasuke's age looked at Itachi with such fear there was no doubt in his mind she knew exactly who he was.

"Kakashi to what do I owe this displeasure?"

The Hyuga man asked in an unbefitting formal manor for what he had just said.

"The Hokage wishes you and your medical group here at the compound to do a physical on these two and gauge their skills with your Byakugan."

He held up the scroll of instructions and waited for the other to confirm it as true.

"So it would seem."

Hiashi placed the scroll somewhere in his robes and turned.

"Follow me and I shall show you to the examiner here. Then I will take you each to a separate room and do as the Hokage orders."

Ed was starting to get seriously worried. He had no idea what this Byakugan thing was but if they had to go to separate rooms to do it, there was a spine chilling feeling to all of this that just didn't sit well with the Alchemist. Absentmindedly Ed rubbed his right arm with his left hand. The feeling of cool metal calming him as it tended to. It kind of reminded him of Alphonse and then he half smiled to himself as he remembered his brother was no longer metal and hollow footsteps. Al would be human back in his world, he had seen him if only for a moment but it was almost enough for him to believe the little lying freak guarding the gates. He sighed under his breath as they stepped into what could only be described as a doctors' office. It had the bed with white sheets and uncomfortable sterile look and smell to the place.

"I shall have the doctor examine one of you while I do the same. That way this shall be done and over with and you can be on your way."

Hiashi said it while looking directly at Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha if you will follow me to the next room."

The teen would have sighed had he been anyone else. But diligently followed the Hyuga as asked. They went into the room right next to the one they had just been in and Hiashi closed the door behind himself.

"Do not try anything with me Uchiha. I know all of your tricks and I will not fall for them."

Itachi couldn't keep the smirk off his face if he tried. Too used to playing the bad guy he could barely help himself for the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh I doubt that."

He drawled out as he reframed from activating his Sharingan. Watching the look of absolute hate cross the normally composed mans' face before fading back into his cold façade.

"Enough. This will be over in a moment."

Without further discussion Hiashi activated his Byakugan and evaluated the teen.

He saw nothing of serious concern until he reached the teen's eyes. It had been a very long time since Hiashi had dealt with the eyes of an Uchiha with the Byakugan and he had forgotten the enormous amount of chakra they held. Even inactivated it was a sight to see. There were a few other places that concerned the man though he couldn't tell what they were, yet alone what they could mean. All along Itachi's chakra channels he had tiny breaks, almost like knots, and then there was his heart area. The tendrils of chakra around the teen's heart looked as if they were working twice as hard as the rest of his body. Itachi was definitely hiding something but there was no telling what it was with just his eyes. Hard as it was to admit Hiashi couldn't tell what it was that Itachi was doing with all that chakra piled up on his heart.

He would have to report this to Tsunade for further evaluation.

"Alright that's enough for now."

He turned his Byakugan off and turned to leave the room.

"Not going to say anything?"

Itachi asked with a smirk on his face. It was simply in his nature to antagonize his enemies.

"That information is for the Hokage to know and only her."

Itachi kept his face cool but was slightly frightened by what the Hyuga could have seen. Itachi hadn't been evaluated by another nin in years. The last time he even saw some kind of medical attention, well he couldn't really remember.

"Then I'll find out sooner or later."

Itachi commented smoothly as he followed Hiashi back to the exam room.

Ed hated doctors. Always with their cold hands and shots damn blood suckers that's what they were. So naturally he did everything they asked him to. Everything inside of him told him to fight with them and not to go along with what they wanted him to do. But then he reminded himself he had to cooperate with these people and their rules until he could figure out what he was planning on doing, but he knew it involved being in this village. Something about this place, and the people made him want to stay there for a while. Ed knew if he wanted to get back home he would have to find something in this world to trade for it.

Yeah going home would be great. Al was normal again with his human body, Ling was emperor now that he had what he needed, a philosophers stone there was no doubt he got one from Greed. Plus there was still Winry back home. If he was still alive and could still use Alchemy that was a challenge from Truth to him. It was like daring him to get back home. There was no way he was going to back down from such an open challenge.

That meant there had to be something here that could allow him to go home. Otherwise why would Truth bother sending him here. He could have easily killed Ed, it was what Ed had expected. He had meant to die for his brother but instead he was sent here.

Truth was done with him, and Ed was surely not done dealing with Truth either. There was something he was missing and he was willing to do anything until he could put all the pieces together.

When Itachi walked back in with Hiashi Ed was slipping his black shirt back on as the doctor finished his exam.

"Now we shall switch."

Hiashi announced. Ed took one look at Itachi and decided that maybe this Byakugan thing wasn't so bad. Itachi didn't look injured or mentally tormented. So Ed figured he might be okay. The fear must have been showing on his face because Itachi looked at him with a smug smile on his face.

"Scared Edward?"

For a second Ed's heart clenched. This was just like something Mustang would have told him. Normally Ed would have jumped to argue with the Colonel but the shadow memory of home was still too painful. Instead he glared and walked past Itachi to Hiashi.

"Yeah right like I would ever be afraid of something like this."

Ed hesitantly followed Hiashi to the next room and waited. Keeping his guard up in case he attacked him Ed watched as the man's eyes changed. They had gone from normal looking eyes to suddenly showing all the veins around them. Ed could feel the intense power coming off the guy and even though he didn't move a muscle Ed could see the man's eyes scanning him.

Hiashi was astounded, shocked, above all else freaked the hell out. Something was wrong with this teen. He wasn't normal. His chakra wasn't normal there was something seriously wrong with him.

_Okay so I finally have a place I want this to go and I'm taking it there. That means more chapters for all you awesome readers. Please stay with me and enjoy!_


	13. Born to Die pt1

_Welcome to my Born to Die Arc! This is the first time I've ever had an arc in a story but this one I promise will be awesome. _

**Born to Die – Lana Del Rey**

**What?  
>Who me?<br>What?**

Ed had watched as the look of shock over took the man's face. The next thing he knew Hiashi had grabbed his arm and was dragging him back into the exam room where Itachi and Kakashi were waiting.

"Kakashi we're taking this one to the Hokage right now."

Kakashi looked beyond shocked as he stood up from the plastic chair he had been sitting in.

"Hiashi what's wrong?"

The serious look on Hiashi's face was enough for Kakashi to agree with him without further discussion. Itachi followed by omission since he figured they had slightly forgotten about him in their panic over Edward. His theory was proven wrong when Kakashi quickly glance behind himself to see the younger nin. There were no words spoken but his eye spoke volumes. He was asking Itachi to not cause trouble. Itachi put on his best innocent face, showing no emotion at all and simply walked behind the silver haired ninja.

By the time they reached the tower Ed was sure the guy had found something out about him that wasn't good. No one had said anything since they left the estate and it was starting to worry him. Ed still had no idea what this Byakugan thing really did, for all he knew he could have looked into his past. Seen everything he had ever done, and everything from inside the Gate. The panic was starting to rise as he was dragged back into the Hokage's office.

"Hiashi what is the meaning of this?!"

She shouted to the Hyuga. He bowed politely and then shook Ed's arm like he was an object.

"What do you know of this boy?"

Hiashi was nearly holding Edward up like he was a thing.

"Itachi Uchiha claimed he worked in the Akatsuki with him. Stating that Edward here; was one of the strongest there."

Tsunade answered Hiashi and she looked over to said Uchiha who was standing behind Kakashi as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Did you find some abnormality with him?"

She asked Hiashi tentatively. The Hyuga head calmed himself slightly as he released Ed and started his report on what he had seen.

"As you asked my Lady I used my Byakugan on both Itachi Uchiha, and Edward Elric the S-Class criminals you sent with Kakashi Hatake. While there were a few concerning points with Itachi Uchiha it was nothing to the degree of this Edward Elric boy."

Hiashi paused as he once again activated his Byakugan, than turned his eyes to Ed once more. Making the teen feel just a little violated.

"Even now Lady Hokage Edward Elric has no chakra circulatory system."

Tsunade stood up from her desk, slamming her hand into its surface so hard the wood splintered slightly.

"Impossible! Just a day ago I had this Village in an uproar over him escaping holding, and then breaking out of ANBU ROOTS cells. Many Shinobi have witnessed his abilities and truthfully they are staggering."

Hiashi kept his face as calm as possible upon hearing this news.

"The commotion in the village yesterday was his doing?"

Tsunade sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes. After Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki attacked Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai Edward Elric fell, out of the sky, onto Itachi and drowning them both. Kisame escaped Gai who had joined the fight shortly after this happened. Kakashi and the others managed to fish out these two and brought them straight here."

Tsunade glowered at the two criminals in the room.

"They had both been unconscious when I first saw them and had Asuma put them in holding till one of them awoke. Edward was the first one up and during our conversation Itachi also woke up. Itachi since blindfolded and bound attacked Edward causing him to attack back. He broke his bonds and then blew out a wall to escape!"

She finished in a rush of words.

"Asuma can confirm it for you if you'd like, and the over twenty ANBU this young man took out while trying to escape village walls. There is no possible way he did all of that without chakra."

Tsunade growled out the last sentence making Ed and Itachi want to escape again before something serious happened.

"Sai!"

Tsunade shouted, and the window opened as the small child entered the room through it.

"Yes my Lady?"

He asked. Sai was dressed like an ANBU agent, his mask firmly in place as he awaited his orders.

"Give Hiashi the report you gave when Itachi and Edward were in the ANBU headquarters."

Sia stood up even with the mask on they could tell he was looking directly at the Hyuga leader.

"Itachi escaped by slowly letting his chakra eat away at the chains. It was such a small amount that none of the ANBU chakra detectors went off as he did it. According to the ANBU watching Edward Elric, he claims that Edward turned the restraints into threads and attacked them so quickly they had no time to counter."

Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you Sai, you are excused."

Sai nodded curtly before leaving the same way he came.

"There you have it. Now explain in further detail what is going on here?"

Hiashi cleared his throat and looked at the Hokage with such drive in his eyes Tsunade knew he believed everything he was about to say.

"With my Byakugan I am able to see the chakra system within the body. With Edward Elric there is nothing there. If this boy is able to do such things it is not because he is using chakra."

Edward had had enough and being quiet was never really his strong point.

"Alright already!"

He shouted as he walked passed Hiashi to the desk Tsunade had damaged.

"So I don't use chakra you're right."

As always Ed clapped his hands together briefly then placed them on the wooden surface. Within seconds it was whole and unscratched. Everyone was in awe.

"Truthfully what I do is called Alchemy. It's a science that allows the user to use a three step process."

Ed held up a finger as he counted them out.

"One comprehension- It's understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within."

He added a finger to his already shown one.

"Two deconstruction- Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form."

Ed smirked as he held up the final third finger.

"And three reconstruction- Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape."

At the mildly confused faces of the others, aside from Itachi Ed put his hand down.

"The rest is just an understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemy theories. It's all science and facts."

"Remarkable."

Kakashi and Hiashi said simultaneously. Itachi had to hide his surprise and made a mental note to get more information from the other teen as soon as they were alone. Kakashi turned his head to Hiashi after seeing what Edward did and nearly stuttered as he spoke.

"Did you have your Byakugan activated?"

Hiashi nodded slowly.

"I did."

Tsunade was as shocked as her Shinobi at the display of abilities Edward had just shown.

"And?"

She urged the Hyuga. He shook his head as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"There was no chakra involved. It seemed like the energy traveled from his hands after connecting them and then to the surface of the desk. Once the energy was on the desk it sunk in and shifted its entire makeup."

Hiashi looked away from Ed who still stood in front of the desk with a smug look on his face, to Tsunade.

"The energy looks nothing like chakra, normally it's blue but this, this looked more like lightning than chakra."

"I already told you what it was."

Ed cut in. Tsunade sighed.

"I have no idea how to deal with something like this Hiashi, aside from experimenting on the boy."

The Hyuga cast Ed a sideways glance that had Ed standing as straight as he could.

"It might surprise you but there is very little keeping me here in this village. I've escaped once and doing it again will be a lot easier now that I know where I'm going."

Ed spoke the same way he had to all the others who had underestimated him. From Cornello to Father there was no way he was going to let these people try and pull some laboratory 5 shit on him. Just as Ed was starting to get really worked up, Itachi started to laugh. And not the kind of laughing like he found something funny kind of laugh but like 'oh damn that guy just got run over by a horse' kind of laugh.

Once Itachi was sure he had all of their attention he calmed his laughter.

"I'm sorry but to think this village would resort to experiments just because they can't understand something."

Itachi shook his head as he moved some stray strands out of his face. When he looked back up at the rest of the room his Sharingan was activated and spinning lazily while his face looked to be set in stone.

"There is no way any of you would walk out of this room if you even attempted."

The room was dead silent and Kakashi knew it was time he intervened before the Uchiha decided to eliminate Tsunade and Hiashi for even suggesting such a thing. He placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and the younger man relaxed his stance slightly.

"I think that's enough for today. After everything that has happened this morning I think it's best if these two just call it a day."

Without waiting for an answer Kakashi motioned for Edward to follow and guided a still seething Itachi out of the office. When they reached Kakashi's apartment he opened the door and allowed the two teens to enter first. Once the door was closed behind Kakashi, Itachi slammed his hand into an end table next to Kakashi's sofa. The table split in half and fell to the floor. Neither Ed nor Kakashi made any move to stop or approach the angered Shinobi.

"Feel better?"

Kakashi asked after a while.

"For now."

Itachi walked past the wreckage of table and dusted some of its splintered pieces off of the sofa to sit on it.

"I'd demand you pay for that but I know you have less money than Naruto after paying for his own lunch."

The near smile Itachi cast Kakashi calmed the older Shinobi enough that he closed his weapons pouch. Had Itachi had anymore than that slight outbreak he wanted to be ready to deal with him.

"Take it out of the Elders funds I'm sure once you tell them I did it they'll pay for anything you want."

There was a thoughtful look on Kakashi's face at this news.

"Maybe I should tell them you destroyed my book collection."

He muttered to himself mostly.

"You mean those disgusting books Jiraiya writes?"

"You have books?"

Ed asked suddenly interested in the conversation. Itachi shook his head.

"Trust me these are not the kind of books anyone with actual intellect reads."

Confused the alchemist looked to Kakashi who looked appalled.

"How dare you Uchiha insult the greatest literature of our time."

Itachi snorted.

"Your time old man."

Ed concluded that maybe he shouldn't read the books and instead joined Itachi on the sofa while the other argued with Kakashi.

"Hey! I'm only nine years older than you."

"Old."

Itachi countered as he rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"Just remember I'm the one stuck watching you. I could easily force you to deal with Team 7 for a few hours."

The easy smile on Itachi's face was something Kakashi had never seen. He had worked with the teen a few times when he was younger and still an ANBU. When he had seen Itachi around the compound while hanging out with Obito and Rin there. The only time he had ever seen something remotely close to the smile he was wearing was when he had seen him with Shishui.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing how much my brother and his teammates have learned I doubt Sasuke would tolerate my presence."

Kakashi didn't comment. He knew as well as Itachi did that even though Sasuke hadn't been able to do anything to his older brother this time there was still so much bad blood between them. The only reason Kakashi was able to tolerate being around the teen now was because he had a feeling there was something he was missing. Some things about the massacre just didn't add up and it had always been hard for Kakashi to understand just what it was. Now with Itachi there he could kind of feel it again.

As if there was no way this person could have done such a thing for the reasons he had given.


	14. Born to Die pt2

So here's Born to Die pt.2 I hope it's a good one for everyone. I know I said I would update faster but one of my evil little dogs chewed up the charger to my laptop and I had to wait till I had money to replace it. So now here I am new charger and an update just for you my readers.

**Born to Die- Lana Del Rey**

**Feet don't fail me now  
>Take me to the finish line<br>Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take**

One week. That was all the time Itachi got. He had one week to see his brother with his friends, see him training, but he never spoke to Sasuke in that week. Sasuke probably never even knew he was there when he watched him. Yes, Itachi understood that pretty much made him a stalker but Kakashi had said he and Ed were to follow him and if Sasuke was always there as well, well who was he not to keep an eye on his younger brother.

Then the mission was assigned to Team 7. That one mission changed everything once again and Itachi couldn't think of anyone to blame but Konoha.

It had been like all the other days Itachi and Ed tagged along with Kakashi to the training grounds for Team 7. The two hid a few feet away from the four teammates. Itachi cloaking his chakra and Ed reading one of the many ninja scrolls Kakashi provided him with. The other teen seemed to burn through them like no other. Even Itachi had to admit it was impressive how fast Edward read the scrolls. Kakashi was having the three spar among themselves and as usual Itachi watched as Sakura went unnoticed by the boys fighting each other. A few minutes in and Sakura gave up trying to attack the two and walked over to stand with Kakashi and watch. Most of the fights Sasuke and Naruto got into during practice ended when Kakashi stopped them or they knocked each other out. The young teens exchanges blows and blocks never pausing. It was so synced it was like watching a dance and Itachi wondered just how strong the two of them would eventually become. If they fought against someone together there was no doubt in his mind that even at this level Sasuke and Naruto could take on nearly any enemy.

"You're making that face again."

If Itachi was a lesser person he might have flinched when he heard that voice. Instead he left a small smile grace his lips.

"It's nice to see you too Kisame."

The blue S-Rank laughed darkly as he showed himself.

"What the-!"

Itachi covered Ed's mouth before he could give them away and the blonde haired teen thrashed around for a few seconds before settling on just glaring at Itachi.

"He's not dangerous I work with Kisame."

Ed rolled his eyes and Itachi released him.

"What the hell are you?"

The Alchemist questioned as he climbed to his feet.

"Ex-Mist nin Kisame Hoshigaki one of the Seven Swordsmen."

The blue man stood with his chest puffed up and an intimidating grin on his face.

"Alright but what the hell are you?"

Ed questioned once again after having little to no reaction to Kisame's extravagant introduction.

"What are you doing here Kisame?"

Itachi questioned before the other man could go into his elaborate explanation on his appearance to the blonde teen. It was a long story Itachi regretted learning about every day. So as a normal safety precaution to his sanity Itachi tended to distract the blue man whenever the question came up.

"Oh Madara wanted to know when you're coming back to the base."

"Obito."

Itachi corrected half-heartedly. No matter how many times he told Kisame the man still called secret the masked leader Madara.

"And what of Nagato?"

Kisame shook his head.

"He's pretty pissed you jumped mission and ended up kidnapped instead."

The smirk on Kisame's face spoke more than what he was saying.

"I feel completely lost on all of this."

Edward spoke up as he edged further to stepping out of their hiding place.

"The people I work for have sent Kisame to bust me out of Konoha."

Ed nodded slowly then jumped a little.

"Wait that means you're a criminal too!"

He whisper shouted at the blue man.

"Tell them you couldn't get in with the ANBU password I gave you. That they must have changed it so they could avoid me escaping and coming back."

Kisame sighed, scratched the back of his neck and turned to look in the direction Itachi had been. His eyes widened slightly then he smiled before looking back to Itachi.

"Does your brother know you're here?"

Itachi nodded and Ed went back to reading his scroll. Deciding there was just too much he still didn't know about this situation and that he would ask Itachi, or rather interrogate the other into telling him everything he knew. In the past week he had yet to attain much information out of the silent raven but knowing things was everyday he spent not getting home. He would have to up his game and get the answers he needed and soon. After everything he did in Amerstis to undo the past he was hoping to do once again here in Fire Country.

"Yes but I haven't had much chance to speak with him."

Itachi sounded a bit disappointed but it was hardly any different than how he normally spoke.

"I would have thought you grabbed him and the Kyuubi and jumped ship by now."

"There is no way I would remove Sasuke from Konoha he is better protected here than with the Akatsuki. And I never intended to go through with kidnapping Naruto for Nagato."

Kisame grinned showing all of his shark teeth.

"Always knew you were too good to play bad guy."

Then they felt it. The new chakra approaching the training genin. It was a masked Shinobi ANBU definitely high ranking. The three hiding watched silently as he stood in the middle of the four members of Team 7.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

His head moved to where Itachi and Ed had been hiding.

"Them as well."

Kisame gave one last look to Itachi as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I thought you would be needing these. It's been a little over a week and I know how much you hate taking them to begin with. But don't die over something as simple as a pill Uchiha."

Itachi took the small bottle and Kisame nodded curtly to Itachi before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

A clone.

Ed concluded. He was still learning but from what he had gathered there were many things ninjas could do that science couldn't explain. Well at least not his science. That was why he was learning theirs. That and he was also reevaluating what he knew about Mustang's alchemy. If he could harness the Flame Alchemist abilities while in this world he would have more of an advantage. Edward also had notes on all of the Homunculus but mainly Greed's powers. His human shield. Ed already knew how the man had done it and how to counter it the question was simply applying it in reverse and if he could.

"It seems I have been slipping lately."

He once again made a note to ask his companion for further information on the pill bottle.

"Itachi, Edward follow us."

Kakashi called out to them. Ed seriously considered ignoring the silver haired nin but decided to follow Itachi back to the Hokage's tower. He wondered if anyone who didn't work at the tower had been there as often as he and Itachi since they arrived. He was once again standing in the slowly becoming familiar office of the Hokage. Even with four people between them Edward could still feel the harsh glare Sasuke was sending Itachi. Even after their first encounter Sasuke hadn't been able to deal with being around Itachi.

Kakashi had a bad feeling when he walked into the Hokage's office with his Team and charges. For one Sasuke and Itachi were in the same room and it was only a matter of time before the younger Uchiha lost it. And the other was that Asuma's Team was standing behind Tsunade in front of the windows. This was screaming bad situation.

"Sorry to interrupt your training session Kakashi but I have a mission for your Team."

Kakashi would have dropped his jaw if he thought it was appropriate but settled for literally choking on the news.

"I'm sorry what Hokage-sama?"

He questioned after being able to speak again.

"I know you have Itachi Uchiha and Edward Elric to watch so I have assigned them to Shikamaru."

Tsunade motioned to the laziest ninja in Konoha.

"This blows."

He sighed.

"Buck up Shikamaru it means Tsunade trust you enough as a Chunin to watch over other genin."

Asuma slapped the Nara on the back making him stumble for a second and then half-heartedly glare at the older ninja. Team 7 looked to Shikamaru like he had two heads.

"That's right. After the events at the Chunin exams we never announced who qualified."

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped forward, about to say something when Tsunade beat them to it.

"Shikamaru is the only genin to take the test and pass this year."

"What?!"

Naruto screamed as he threw his hands up looking to his black haired teammate for help.

"Naruto's got a point."

He spoke out with a leveled tone that implied injury to anyone who argued.

"I would like to know how that worked out as well."

Itachi spoke up for the first time since entering the room. All eyes were instantly on him and Sasuke looked about ready to slap himself in disbelief. Tsunade said nothing but rose an eyebrow at the older Uchiha in her office.

"From the information the Akatsuki has Naruto took on Zabuza Momochi and his subordinate, as well as the one-tails from Suna. And he has master summoning."

Naruto was nodding along with what Itachi was saying without much thought to it.

"Sasuke has already mastered the chidori a skill Kakashi took years to learn and also fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death."

Itachi barely smirked as he finished.

"When Kisame and I were given the mission to obtain Naruto Uzumaki we were informed to wait until he was away from his team because there was slim to none chance of us succeeding had he been with his teammates."

Ed laughed despite not fully understanding what they were saying.

"Do you find something funny S-Rank?"

Tsunade asked darkly. Ed smiled the kind of smile a fox would before eating a hen.

"Yes. That they told two S-Ranks to wait till a genin was alone to jump him. That means unless Shikamaru could defeat the two of us alone he has less qualifications than Sakura to be a Chunin."

Ed had been reading enough scrolls to understand the rankings and basis' of the ninja world he was thrown into. So this was easy enough for him to understand. One look to the Nara teen and everyone in the room aside from his teammates saw a look in his eyes they had never seen before. Determination.

"Then fight me."

He stated icily. Ed laughed once more and Itachi refused to even blink. Within seconds Shikamaru made a clone of himself then used it to use shadow possension on Ed as he used it on Itachi. No one moved or reacted to the display except to stare in mild horror at the Nara's show of abilities. Ed and Itachi were forced to move the way the younger teen wished. He walked himself and his clone facing each other and then began to make hand signs. It was for a fire ball jutsu. Itachi had learned it as a young child and knew from experience fired at this close of a range would kill the person it hit.

"Now since I'm not a murderer I won't finish this. I know Itachi Uchiha knows this ability and if I wanted I could make him and myself use it to attack the person in front of us. But while I would dispel a clone Itachi would kill Edward Elric."

Itachi smirked and the shadow possession crept away from him.

"You forgot to factor in that I would have seen the shadow coming long before it ever reached me."

Shikamaru smiled wickedly and nodded.

"Yeah but now I know."

"That's enough."

Tsunade finally cut in right as Kakashi and Asuma had both reached to stop the two. Ed sighed in relief as he was released from the shadow possession and tucked its memory away for future evaluation. He would have to learn how to avoid that kind of thing in this world.

"It was not completely my choice on who passed and who didn't. I wanted Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji Hyuga."

"So?"

Kakashi asked. He too wanted to know why his highly skilled students were denied this ranking.

"The Elders and Hyuga clan refused to budge. Naruto and Sasuke are apparently too reckless to be left to lead a Team and are not skilled enough to face multiple enemies alone. At least these were their excuses. The Hyuga clan stated it was in the best of the villages interest if Neji stayed a genin with his teammates instead of jumping a rank alone."

Naruto stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"So you just let them tell you no?!"

He yelled.

"No. The discussion is made on a vote of our village elders, and myself, and the leaders of other villages. Shikamaru was the only one they would all see at Chunin level for now. I was out voted."

She voiced the ending of the topic with her tone of voice. Apparently she wasn't happy about drawing the short stick during voting for Chunin.

"Now on to the mission."

She spoke in a fake chipper voice. The ninja in the room stood at attention, even Itachi, and Ed wondered if he should just fake it and do the same. Of course he decided against it since he never did so back home and he had liked Mustang. Then he remembered these were soldiers in front of their leader now. Not a room full of people he was slowly starting to know, but dogs waiting for orders.

"As I said. Shikamaru will lead Team 7, and Kakashi will stay here to guard Itachi and Edward. It is a simple B-Rank I am sure they will have little to no trouble with."

Kakashi looked worried for a moment before wiping the look off of his face.

"Then I leave them to you Shikamaru."

He nodded curtly and turned to the door.

"I will take Itachi and Edward back to my place they shouldn't hear the details of such a high ranking mission."

He waved and forced a happy face for his students.

"You guys behave and don't insult my teachings by getting killed out there."

"Like we would ever."

Naruto pouted, Sasuke snorted, and Sakura smiled just as sadly as Kakashi felt.

"We'll be sure to see you first Sensei."

She added and the other two took a moment to be serious before nodding in agreement. Itachi knew had Kakashi been any other teacher he would have cried. Itachi himself wouldn't have been able to walk away from students that cared like that. It was hard enough to walk away from a brother who hated him he couldn't imagine the difficulty it would be to leave someone who cared.

Now Itachi knew. Had Kakashi gone with his students things might have turned out differently.

But he was wrong to believe life would be kind to him just this once. Like always Fate was a bitch with a murderous streak and an unforgiving memory. Itachi and Fate went way back and he knew she would always come back to remind him, there was no such thing as a happy ending.

Not for people who murdered their entire family, clan, and left a child alone in a harsh world. No, there was just no way he could ever be happy.

He was a fool to think he could even for a short time.


	15. Born to Die pt3

After a very spirited review from a loving reader I have picked up The Catalyst again instead of working on a new one.

**Born to Die - Lana Del Rey **

**But I'm hoping at the gates,  
>They'll tell me that you're mine<br>Walking through the city streets  
>Is it by mistake or design<strong>

It was raining when they got the news a week later. Why did it always have to be raining? Was all Ed could think as he followed the two Sharingan users out into said rain towards the hospital. The urgent call over the phone from what Ed could understand out of it was that something went terribly wrong with the mission and all four young teens were in serious condition. Kakashi had looked so pale his face was black and white with his mask on it. Itachi just about broke the door off of the hinges on his way out it.

Ed couldn't help but remember all the times he was put in near death situations looking for the Philosophers stone with Al. Sure he had his brother there but there was only so much medical know how that patched up critical wounds and what not. Plus he was about Team 7's age when he got started on all those little outings. His world might have been dangerous for the last few months, okay about the last year, but it was nothing like the constant struggles here in this new one.

From everything Ed had been reading this place was constantly fighting each other for power. The four major countries sent assassins after important people, rouges started civil wars in their own countries and it just went on and on. While his military had frowned upon young people joining ranks these people encouraged it. The younger the better to them apparently.

Just that fact really pissed Ed off.

Now the kids he had slowly grown to like were all injured and laid up in hospital bed two of them were in surgery right that second.

His thoughts were interrupted as the hospital came into view. Kakashi and Itachi barely waited for the automatic doors to open before they were charging through them and Ed figured if it was Al, Winery, Granny, or hell any of his comrades from the military he would have done the same. As he followed the two further into the hospital he thought off all those people still in his world. Greed was dead, he had no grantee Al was okay, Mustang was blind, so much had happened in that last fight with Father that he wasn't sure what his home would be like anymore. Part of him was almost afraid to find out.

The other part knew he had to find a way back to them.

Itachi had already activated his Sharingan and could see where the members of Team 7 were being treated. The red chakra could be seen throughout the hallway even without his Sharingan and it burned him as he passed through it. In the back of his mind he noticed Ed and Kakashi struggle to get through it with gritted teeth. Something was very wrong here. Before he could enter the wing Team 7 was being held in Itachi was stopped by three ANBU.

"No one past this point."

One of them monotonously stated. With his eyes spinning with power the Uchiha considered just knocking them out and going past. The only thing that really stopped him from doing so was that he needed answers and it seemed these three could give them to him.

"Team 7 is past those doors now let me by."

He demanded first hoping to intimidate them into letting him pass. Kakashi was behind him on his right, and Ed was to his left.

"How are they?"

Kakashi asked as the ANBU pointedly ignored the enraged Uchiha. The one in the middle turned slightly to face the Jonin.

"We cannot say. Lord Hokage called for us to guard as she works on the nine-tails child, and Uchiha boy."

Ed realized they avoided using first names early on but it was kind of frustrating with all of these half answers they were getting.

"Just let us through."

He added as the other two seemed to be thinking of something to say to get them by.

"No one is permitted past this point until Lady Hokage says so."

There was a shift in the air as Itachi went completely still. His body not moving in the slightest he let his chakra leak out until the pressure was over bearing in the small hallway. The ANBU made the mistake of looking at his face when he raised his hand to eye level and within seconds they were on the floor. As they dropped Itachi stepped over their bodies to the entrance.

"I've has enough of this."

He muttered as he went straight to the operating rooms. One quick glance and he was throwing open the door with all of that chakra seeping out of it.

There Tsunade, Shizune, and a few others stood around and thrashing Naruto Uzumaki as they tried to keep him restrained. He was bleeding from various placed, and his body seemed to be healing and reopening his wounds repeatedly.

"What the hell?"

Ed uttered as he stepped in behind Itachi to see the same thing. At the voice Tsunade turned to see the three men standing there. For a split second she was about to scold them for being in her operating room when an idea hit her.

"Itachi!"

She yelled over the literal roaring of Naruto.

"The Kyuubi has gone AWOL help us contain it!"

Without needing to be told twice Itachi shoved the useless medic nin's out of his way and forced Naruto down by his shoulders. Gazing into his red eyes he entered the teens mind. There he saw a large cage in front of him where that red chakra was coming out of in waves.

"Uchiha."

A voice so dark and spine chilling it could only belong to one being. Itachi then noticed the blonde teen next to him.

"Itachi? How did you get here? Wait, what are you doing here?!"

Naruto questioned in shock and confusion.

"Let the others heal him before you tear him to shreds Kyuubi."

Itachi demanded of the red beast in the cage.

"What?!"

Naruto screamed and Itachi turned to look at the hyper boy.

"You and the rest of Team 7 were injured and Tsunade can't even begin to fix you because this thing here is causing chaos in the operating room."

He leveled his eyes with the younger's as Naruto realized everything he was saying.

"That's right we were attacked in Sand by some guys who were dressed like you with those black coats that had red clouds on them."

"What happened?"

Itachi pressed for answers since this would probably be the only time he got any out of one of the Team 7 members.

"We were just supposed to escort this person on the council back in Suna. He was some old guy with a bad attitude but the higher ups were worried he would be targeted with everything that happened a few weeks ago."

Naruto paused and I realized the Kyuubi had retracted from his body in the hospital room. Making seconds seem to stretch on I kept myself in Naruto's mental world for a little longer to hear the whole story.

"Once we passed the Suna boarder we were ambushed. There were explosions all around us and a guy with long blonde hair who kept going on and on about his artwork kept the bombs coming as he dodged them. At least we tried. While Sasuke and I were trying to knock him out of the sky since he was on this huge white bird thing, Sakura and Shikamaru were guarding the Councilmen."

He stopped again as his face grew pale.

"Then this older guy with short red hair attacked them and distracted Sasuke and I. One of those bombs landed right next to Sasuke and he just barely jumped out of the way when the red haired guy used this weird jutsu and stabbed Shikamaru in the arm."

Naruto rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes tight as he tried to recall everything that happened.

"Shikamaru and Sakura fought with him for a few minutes before they were both defeated and I wanted to go help them but Sasuke."

His face was contorted in pain as Itachi understood the youngers desire to help the fallen but not leave those he knew didn't have a chance without him.

"I couldn't leave that Teme to fight the blondie all by himself we had a better chance taking him out together than him alone. But he yelled at me to keep the Councilmen alive. What was I supposed to do?! I mean Sasuke and Sakura and Shikamaru are my friends but protecting the Councilmen was our mission I couldn't let us all fail because I was worried about Sasuke getting hurt. So I listened to him. I went to protect the old man and fought with that stupid red haired guy. I don't know how long Sasuke and I held out before they finally killed him."

Itachi watched as tears slid down the teens face.

"All I had to do was protect him and the others but the guy went after Sakura and I had to protect her too I thought the clone could hold out long enough! I thought I would make it back to save them both! But it was too late he shoved some kind of blade through my arm instead of in Sakura's chest and that was when Sasuke fell out of the sky. I don't even know how he got up there to fight the bomber but he had and when he fell the guy he was fighting dropped bombs on the Councilmen."

Naruto got real quiet for a second as his eyes widened as if he could see it all in front of him once again. Sasuke's body falling out of the sky and bombs landing on the Councilmen they were assigned to protect.

"All I remember was seeing the pieces that was left of the Councilmen, and Sasuke falling and getting closer to the ground. I begged the Kyuubi for help and everything went dark from there. When I came to Shikamaru and Sakura had Sasuke and me and were running in a forest they were being attacked but I couldn't move a finger to help them. I blacked out again and then I was here."

Itachi nodded as Naruto cried harder.

"Tell me they're not dead Itachi! Are they okay?"

Itachi looked into the blue eyes of the Uzumaki child and wondered how someone could be treated like shit his whole life and still care so much for other's lives.

"I don't know for sure only that the four of you are as of right now alive but I'm not sure of your conditions. Sasuke was also in surgery when I came in here and I'm not sure about Shikamaru Nara or Sakura Haruno's states."

Naruto nodded and Itachi activated his Sharingan to the next level. He altered their surrounding and placed a hand on the younger teen's head. He had intended to send Naruto to a place he liked and felt safe but it seemed Naruto's safe place was a dirty apartment the size of Itachi's room from the Uchiha compound.

"Rest Naruto. We'll take care of the rest."

He reassured him as Itachi left the child's mind.

He was once again standing in the hospital room with his hands pressing Naruto's shoulders into the operating table he laid on.

Not even two seconds had passed since the blonde haired teen had stopped going wild and Itachi inched away from him. The world swam in front of him and only years of practice did Itachi stay on his feet. It was getting harder to use his Sharingan without it effecting him. His body was quickly breaking down on him and Itachi prayed to any God that would listen that it held out long enough for him to finish what he needed to.

Without saying anything he left Naruto to Tsunade and the others as he headed to the other operating room. Even if Sasuke hated him he still needed to make sure his younger brother was okay. And once he was able to he would tell Tsunade all he got from Naruto and what he knew of Sasori and Deidara.

The Akatsuki was going to regret making an enemy out of him.


End file.
